Vilain Garçon
by Groumde
Summary: Sasuke avait toujours eu un faible pour les cravaches… et les vilains garçons. Naruto allait apprendre les bonnes manières, fois de Sasuke !
1. Trois heures plus tard

**Coucou :)**

**Voilà, les vacances, c'est bel et bien terminé T_T**

**Mais je suis super contente de vous retrouver :D (Peut être parce que vous ne m'avez pas encore jetté de tomates lol)**

**Comme promis, voici une toute nouvelle hstoire! Pour ce qui me connaissent déjà sur le fandom d'Harry Potter, ça risque d'être un choc. Pour les autres, peut être aussi mdr**

**Je vous laisse découvrir de quoi il s'agit ;)**

**Vilain Garçon**

**.**

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La fiction est de moi.

.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes.

- Relations sexuelles (très) explicites dans tous les chapitres.

- UA.

- Prologue + 4 chapitres + épilogue. Fic terminée.

- Publication : Tous les premiers samedis du mois^^.

.

**Résumé ****: ****Sasuke avait toujours eu un faible pour les cravaches… et les vilains garçons. Naruto allait apprendre les bonnes manières, fois de Sasuke !**

**.**

**Influences:**

- Manga de Yamane Ayano, _Viewfinder._

_- Fic FFnet de Kumfu, Eros dans sa cage._

_._

**Personnages principaux :**

- Naruto

-Sasuke

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

**Teen-in :** _Q__uel est ton chanteur préféré ?_

**Naruto**_ : Hum…je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais il chante « I want to be bad»_

**Teen-in :** _Mais c'est de toi ça ! _

**Naruto**_ : Ha bon ?! Je suis génial alors ! (rire)_

**Teen-in :**_ Plus_ _sérieusement, quelles sont tes influences ? _

**Naruto : **_Je suis un autodidacte, vous savez… Vous n'avez pas de questions plus marrantes ?_

**Teen-in :** _Y a-t-il plus qu'une simple amitié entre la chanteuse des Slash Eyes Peace et toi ? _

**Naruto**_ : J'ai dit 'marrantes' les questions. Pas cauchemardesques ! (éclat de rire)_

**Teen-in :** _Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? _

**Naruto **_: Ouais, j'en ai encore eu un il y a cinq minutes ! La nana de l'accueil est trop sexy !_

**Teen-in :** _Vos nombreuses fanes ont donc toutes leurs chances ? _

**Naruto **_: Pas vraiment non… (moue écœurée)_

**Teen-in :** _Pourquoi ? _

**Naruto **_: Disons que j'en ai assez d'être poursuivi par des gamines hystériques aux hormones déchainées. Mais c'est mon fardeau de star, je suppose. _

Sakura serrait si fort le magasine entre ses mains qu'elle était sur le point de le déchirer. La colère faisait battre une petite veine contre sa tempe, tel un compte à rebours de son imminente explosion.

« NARUTO ! TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SOMBRE ABRUTI ! hurla t elle, jetant le magasine au visage du chanteur. »

Celui-ci se baissa et esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Puis il ramassa le journal en rigolant.

« Ben quoi ? Vous ne la trouvez pas canon cette photo ? demanda t il aux autres membres du groupe, brandissant fièrement la Une de Teen-in. »

On le voyait lui, Naruto Uzumaki, chanteur et leadeur de Kyûbi, le groupe le plus populaire du moment. Sur toute la page s'étalait son visage entouré de folles mèches blondes, ainsi que sa main droite, exécutant un doigt d'honneur. Il s'était appliqué à fusiller l'objectif de ses yeux plissés et cernés de khôl, renforçant ainsi l'éclat sauvage de ses iris bleus. Provocateur jusqu'au bout, sa langue mutine léchait son majeur, dont l'ongle court était vernis de noir.

Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôgi approuvèrent Naruto à l'unanimité. La photo était définitivement « trop cool ». En désespoir de cause, Sakura se tourna vers le manager du groupe.

« Et vous, Kakashi sensei ! Dites quelque chose ! Vous trouvez ça normal qu'il manque à ce point de respect à ses fanes ? »

L'homme placide releva le nez de son roman érotique et scruta la photo.

« Mah… Que reproches-tu à cette photo, Sakura ? »

« Elle est obscène ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Il dénigre ses fanes dans l'interview ! Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? »

« Ho allez, Sakura, soit pas rabat joie comme ça ! Ces hystériques, elles adorent que je les traite comme des bouses ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des hystériques, Naruto ! Ce sont tes fanes ! Ce sont elles qui te permettent de vivre ! Ce sont des adolescentes ! Tu devrais leur donner une image de toi plus descente ! »

« Galère…soupira Shikamaru. On doit y aller, là. Vous continuerez à vous pourrir après le concert, si le cœur vous en dit. »

Alors que les musiciens du groupe montaient sur scène, Sakura continuait d'hurler.

« Kakashi sensei ! Vous être le manager de ce groupe ! Vous ne devriez pas laisser Naruto se comporter ainsi ! Ce n'est pas bon pour l'image de Kyûbi ! »

« Allons, Sakura. Ne t'en fait pas. Les filles adorent les vilains garçons, lui répondit-il avant de se replonger dans son roman. Bonne chance, Naruto, ajouta t il ensuite. »

Sakura était tellement scandalisée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Naruto s'était glissé tout prés d'elle. D'une voix sensuelle, il murmura à son oreille :

« Et toi, Saku, tu ne me souhaites pas bonne chance ? »

Puis il s'éloigna d'un bond, avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui flanquer un des coups de poing destructeurs dont elle avait le secret.

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! ABRUTIT ! »

Seul un monumental éclat de rire lui répondit. Naruto était sortit de la loge pour monter sur scène.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Trois heures plus tard…**

Le concert de ce soir avait encore été un grand succès. Le public d'Ame en avait eu pour son compte. Les Kyûbi avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même, Naruto en tête. Le groupe était à présent en route vers le Bloody Cloud, la boite de nuit la plus cotée de la ville. Kakashi et Sakura les attendaient déjà sur place.

« T'étais vraiment obligé de revenir trois fois sur scène ? demanda nonchalamment Shikamaru. »

« C'est vrai, ça ! J'étais mort de faim, moi ! s'exclama Chôgi entre deux bouchées de chips. »

« Je leur en ai donné pour leur argent. Sakura ne me reprochera pas de prendre mes fanes pour de la merde. »

« Ho bordel ! Mais saute la une bonne fois pour toute et on en parlera plus ! Et puis franchement, revenir trois fois de suite sur scène, c'est plus vraiment un rappel ! C'est un concert en plus du concert ! s'énerva Kiba. »

Naruto regarda pensivement par la fenêtre de la berline.

« Je pourrais jamais coucher avec Sakura… dit il finalement. »

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu retiens de notre conversation ? »

« Si je le faisais, ça ruinerait notre amitié, et j'ai trop besoin d'elle. »

Les trois musiciens s'entre regardèrent, désolés pour leur ami.

Naruto mettait les relations d'amitié au dessus de tout. Il n'était pas un ami parfait, mais il était fidèle et sincère. Le problème venait du fait qu'avec Sakura, son amitié n'était ni voulue, ni réciproque. Mais il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir encore compris.

Shikamaru, Chôgi et Kiba auraient aimé qu'il se sépare d'elle et se trouve une autre « assistante ». Mais il ne le ferait pas. Etant orphelin, Naruto avait toujours cherché la reconnaissance et l'affection. Pour la reconnaissance, il avait atteint son but avec Kyûbi. Pour l'affection, il avait donné ce job d'assistante à Sakura, une fille qui avait été dans la même classe qu'eux au collège. De cette façon, il avait quelqu'un pour « s'occuper » de lui. Naruto cherchait une mère, une sœur ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse faire office de membre d'une famille et qui voudrait de lui comme tel. Et il avait jeté son dévolu sur Sakura. Hélas…Trois fois hélas.

Shikamaru avait espéré que cette relation à sens unique prendrait fin quand Naruto tomberait amoureux. Mais le chanteur n'avait que peu de considération pour les femmes de passage dans son lit. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il se refusait à envisager de coucher avec Sakura. Inconsciemment, il savait que cela révèlerait les déficiences de leur relation. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une chance pour que la jeune fille accepte.

Kiba se décala vers Naruto et lui donna gentiment un coup d'épaule.

« Hé, c'était quand même un putain de bon concert ! déclara t il. »

Naruto se tourna enfin vers eux et leur fit son sourire le plus éclatant.

.

.

Arrivés au Bloody Cloud, Sakura les accueillit pour les conduire jusqu'à la salle privée qu'elle avait réussi à réserver, selon les instructions de Naruto. Dés qu'il la vit, ce dernier alla passer un bras autour de ses épaules… et se fit immédiatement durement repoussé. Habitué à la manœuvre, il se contenta de rire en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Alors, Saku, tu as réussit à obtenir une salle privée ? »

« Naruto, abrutit, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et oui, j'ai réussi, mais ça n'a pas été évident. Je n'ai pas pu rencontrer le patron et j'ai du négocier via un interlocuteur plutôt désagréable. Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression que cette boite est aux mains de la mafia. Et bien sûr, ce fainéant de Kakashi n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider ! Heureusement que Lee et Tenten était là ! termina t-elle en désignant les deux gardes du corps des Kyûbi. »

Ils semblaient en grande conversation avec le videur de la boite. Naruto leur fit un petit signe la main.

« Ça n'a pas du être facile, en effet, approuva t il en lui adressant un sourire étrangement doux. »

« Oui, oui, enfin bref, ils viennent de terminer de vider une salle pour nous, grogna t-elle en entrant dans l'établissement. »

.

.

A l'étage, dans son bureau, Sasuke Uchiwa était en pleine réunion. Comme à leur habitude ses « hommes » étaient installés sur un canapé à sa droite. Karin, raide comme la justice, Juugo, placide et massif, et Suigestu, avachi entre les deux.

Deux autres hommes était présents, et bien qu'il ne les connaisse pas aussi bien que les trois premiers, il pouvait dire aujourd'hui qu'il leur faisait confiance. Depuis la mort de son frère aîné, il avait repris ses affaires et devait donc les gérer, en plus des siennes. Fort heureusement, les anciens associés d'Itachi avaient accepté de collaborer avec lui. Ils étaient là ce soir pour lui faire leur rapport.

Enfin, pour le moment seul Yahiko semblait investit dans cette tâche, Kisame ayant les yeux rivés sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance. Sur un en particulier : celui de la salle que les Kyûbi avaient demandé.

« On te dérange, Kisame ? demanda sèchement Sasuke. »

« Ils ont réservé une salle pour… huit ? fit remarquer l'interpelé, sans détourner son regard de l'écran. »

Sasuke fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de se lever pour se placer à ses côtés. Dans la salle le ballet des lumières d'ambiance semblait plus libre que jamais, emplissant l'espace étrangement vide. Sur la piste de danse, trois individus seulement. Autour d'une table non loin d'eux, trois autres discutaient sans leur prêter attention. Un homme et une femme, gardes du corps probablement, restaient plantés devant l'entrée de la salle.

« Hn, commenta Sasuke, provocant le sourire de Kisame. »

« Vous devriez aller les saluer, Uchiwa -sama, lui fit remarquer Karin. »

Le yakuza vrilla sur elle un regard polaire. Puis il se détourna et repris sa place derrière son bureau.

Dans leur salle privée, les Kyûbi s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Les tubes du moment s'enchainaient, faisant naître les pitreries de Naruto, Kiba et Chôgi sur la piste de dance. Shikamaru était vautré dans un fauteuil, préférant la compagnie de Kakashi avec qui il buvait un énième verre de saké. Sakura avait refusé plusieurs fois de rejoindre les garçons pour danser. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Alors pourquoi rester assise à fulminer dans son coin ? C'est ce que se demandait Shikamaru, blasé face à cette attitude incompréhensible.

Les éclats de rire de Kiba et Naruto le sortirent de ses pensées. Chôgi était en train de s'essayer au moonwalk. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Kakashi.

.

.

Sasuke était satisfait. Il avait su réprimer les rebellions que la mort de son frère avaient entrainées au sein de l'Akatsuki. Il devait maintenant faire comprendre à tous les maillons de son busines que dorénavant son groupe, Heibi, et celui de son frère décédé, Akatsuki, n'était plus qu'une seule et même organisation, à la tête de laquelle se trouvait lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Les rivalités inter-gangs devaient cesser, notamment pour faire front face aux ambitions des cartels des pays du Son et du Brouillard. En ce sens, il avait donné des directives à son équipe.

A présent, un verre de saké à la main, il regardait sur l'écran de contrôle la salle dans laquelle évoluaient les Kyûbi. Une salle pouvant accueillir 200 à 250 personnes…pour eux seuls. L'argent et la célébrité pouvaient tout, mais tout de même…quelle arrogance pour de si jeunes garçons. Ils agissaient comme si le monde était à leurs pieds, notamment un petit blond dont il observait le manège depuis presque un quart d'heure.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose lui avait apporté un verre. Il avait fait « non » de la tête et elle était repartie avec la boisson. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était revenue avec un nouveau verre que le blond avait inspecté avant de lui arracher des mains en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune fille s'était essuyée le visage en fulminant.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Sasuke en le pointant du doigt. »

« Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. C'est le chanteur du groupe, répondit Kisame en se léchant les lèvres. Un bien joli p'tit lot, ajouta t il. »

« Tu es un de ses fans, Kisa-chou ? se moqua Suigetsu. »

Une dispute entre les deux commença. Alors qu'ils échangeaient des amabilités, Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux le fameux Naruto. Un petit insolant que ses parents avaient sans doute négligé de corriger quant il l'aurait fallu. Sans prévenir, il quitta le bureau, très vite suivi par Karin et Juugo. S'apercevant de la manœuvre, Suigetsu sortit à son tour de la pièce, précipitamment, pour les rattraper.

« Bon chien, le railla Kisame avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

Lorsque Sasuke et ses hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils furent immédiatement remarqués par Kakashi, Shikamaru et Sakura, qui se levèrent. Si les autres les virent, ils n'en montrèrent rien, continuant à se trémousser sur la piste de danse. L'héritier Uchiwa se dirigea naturellement vers Kakashi, dont l'âge laissait clairement penser qu'il était le représentant du petit groupe.

« Hakate… Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, fit remarquer Sasuke. »

« Et bien, si vous avez un quelconque lien avec Obito Uchiwa, il est en effet possible que vous ayez déjà entendu parler des Hakate. »

« Obito était mon cousin. Je vois maintenant qui vous êtes. Vous avez travaillez avec lui, pour sa maison de disque. »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

Sasuke lui fit un signe de tête, qui pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir dire, « Ok » que « Je sais que tu es celui à qui il a laissé les actions de sa boite avant de mourir ». Jouant la carte de la politesse, Kakashi fit alors les présentations avec Shikamaru et Sakura. Tout deux se montrèrent peu loquasses. Cependant, si l'impassibilité était une seconde nature pour Shikamaru, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura. La présence de Sasuke semblait l'avoir figée sur place. Kakashi fut même un peu surpris de la voir rougir lorsque ce dernier la salua en l'appelant « Mademoiselle ».

Un silence gênant s'en suivit, durant lequel Sasuke fusillait Naruto du regard. Pour désamorcer la situation, Shikamaru invita Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu à partager une bouteille de saké, Kakashi allant chercher Naruto et les autres sur la piste de danse.

Au moment où Sasuke levait son verre en direction de ses invités, il fut interrompu par un claironnant :

« Hey ! Salut ! »

Un peu surpris, il se retourna et ne pu que subir la franche étreinte de Kiba. La situation sembla beaucoup amuser Suigetsu. Voir son froid patron dans les bras d'un homme mesurant une tête de moins que lui…c'était assez improbable pour le faire sourire. Le plus drôle, selon lui, fut lorsque le batteur du groupe se rendit compte de sa méprise.

« Heu…vous n'êtes pas l'un de nos fans…n'est ce pas ? demanda t il, tenant toujours Sasuke contre lui. »

« Hn… »

Kiba se détacha alors du dernier Uchiwa et se mit à rire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Bon ben… Moi c'est Kiba ! Et voici Chôgi et Naruto, dit il en désignant ses amis. »

« Sasuke Uchiwa, se contenta t il de se présenter, serrant la main chaleureuse de Chôgi. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto… qui non seulement ne daigna pas serrer sa main tendue, mais qui en plus le gratifia d'un petit sourire moqueur en s'emparant d'un verre. Le blond vida son saké d'une traite avant de demander :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes le proprio de cette boite ? »

Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, son regard scrutant les moindres faits et gestes du chanteur. Il fut cependant interrompu dans son examen par l'arrivée de deux de ses connaissances, escortés par les gardes du corps des Kyûbi.

Il leur adressa un sourire et les salua respectueusement. La jeune fille lui saisit même la main en rougissant. Naruto pouvait voir le gérant du Bloody Cloud rester roide mais néanmoins attentif envers elle. Celle-ci jeta quelques regards vers lui, s'empourprant à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Il la trouva tout de suite agaçante et décida de l'ignorer superbement.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas du comprendre le message, lorsqu'il lui avait ostensiblement tourné le dos. Elle venait en effet de poser timidement sa main sur son bras, afin d'attirer son attention.

« Bon-bonjour, Na-Naruto -san, dit elle en tentant vaillamment de soutenir son regard. »

Il faut dire que le blond lui avait réservé son air le moins aimable. Cependant, après une petite hésitation, la jeune fille poursuivit :

« Je m'appelle Hinata. Je-Je J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce que vous faites. Pou-Pourriez-vous… »

Face au manque de réaction du chanteur, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et resta muette, son CD des Kyûbi tendu vers lui. De plus en plus agacé, Naruto reposa son verre de saké sur la table basse.

« C'est une soirée privée, lui répondit il. Si tu veux un autographe, je te conseille de venir à l'une de nos séances de dédicace. Ce soir, je ne travaille pas. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait ce que Naruto avait imaginé. Hinata avait précipitamment quitté la salle, en larmes, tandis que le jeune homme l'accompagnant s'était avancé vers lui, furieux, éructant qu'on ne s'adressait pas comme ça à l'héritière des Hyuga.

Avant même que Lee et Tenten n'aient réagit, Sasuke s'était interposé, posant une main sur la poitrine du fougueux défenseur d'Hinata - Neji, l'avait il appelé - lui murmurant ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille. Cela sembla le calmer car il posa son inquiétant regard blanc sur Naruto, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, puis sans alla sans rien ajouter.

« Je pensais votre établissement capable de gérer ce genre de problème, fit remarquer Naruto à Sasuke. Ça ne serait pas arrivé, au Shukaku.»

« Vous me voyez navré de cet incident, Monsieur… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se tourna alors vers Karin, un sourcil interrogateur.

« Uzumaki, l'informa la rousse, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il le savait très bien. »

« Monsieur Uzumaki, reprit Sasuke, devant un Naruto vert de rage. Permettez-moi de vous offrir toutes vos consommations de la soirée. »

« Ho, c'est vraiment très aimable à vous, intervint Sakura, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Il me semble évident que les mots de notre chanteur ont dépassé ses pensées, n'est ce pas NA-RU-TO ? demanda t elle en envoyant son regard le plus menaçant au blond. »

« Si tu le dis, SA-KU-RA, l'imita le blond. »

Elle lui montra alors son poing, lui promettant une bonne raclée, à lui et ses caprices de star.

« Non, n'en faite rien, Mademoiselle, la coupa Sasuke, son sourire le plus enjôleur sur les lèvres. _Je me charge de tout_. »

La jeune femme, totalement sous son charme, ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement…

.

.

Après le départ de Sasuke et ses hommes, la soirée reprit son cours. Kakashi et Shikamaru refirent le monde autour de multiples bouteilles de saké. Elles étaient gratuites, après tout. Sakura resta sur son siège, perdue dans ses rêves peuplés de Sasuke, soupirant de temps en temps telle une adolescente enamourée, le tout en sirotant quelques verres de saké. Ils étaient gratuit, après tout… Quant à Kiba et Chôgi, ils enflammèrent la piste de danse, la grande quantité de saké qu'ils ingurgitaient les faisant perdre toute inhibition. Mais leurs consos étaient gratuites, après tout.

Même Lee et Tenten avaient finit par céder aux invitations incessantes de Kakashi pour se joindre à eux. Si bien que personne ne remarqua que Naruto n'était jamais revenu des toilettes où il s'était rendu après avoir largement abusé du saké, qui était gratuit, après tout…

.

.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Naruto avait une impression diffuse, dans tout le corps : celle de peser lourd. Même ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir et restaient obstinément collées. Il avait un affreux mal de tête, par-dessus le marché. Il poussa un petit gémissement, tentant de bouger, en vain.

« Tu te réveilles enfin…, parla quelqu'un, non loin de lui. »

Ces simples mots eurent le don de lui faire enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour voir…une table de chevet. Très vite, d'autres informations affluèrent. Il avait la tête et les épaules écrasées dans un oreiller, les fesses en l'air. Et il était nu.

Il tenta plus vigoureusement de se débattre, sans plus de résultat. Il était juste essoufflé. Il se sentait vraiment mal, ayant tous les symptômes d'une bonne gueule de bois.

« La barre de fer que tu as entre les cuisses, et qui est reliée par une chaine aux menottes à tes poignets, t'empêche de pouvoir t'allonger, lui fit remarquer la même voix placide qu'à son réveil. »

« Putain mais t'es qui, enfoiré ?! s'énerva Naruto, le son de sa propre voix, raisonnant douloureusement dans sa tête. »

« Quel langage ! lui répondit doucement la voix. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas dire de gros mots ? »

Une ombre se déplaça prés de lui et Naruto put enfin voir son ravisseur.

« Uchiwa ? Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? gémit-il. »

Sasuke brandit alors une cravache dont il fit claquer l'extrémité sur la cuisse du blond.

« Aïe ! Bordel ! Putain de connard ! Détache-moi tout de suite !»

Par trois fois, la claquette revint sur sa cuisse.

« Mais arrête ! hurla Naruto. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Naruto, ce n'est pas beau de dire des gros mots. Surveille ton langage, fit simplement remarquer Sasuke en laissant glisser la cravache le long de la cuisse rougie. »

« Mais bor-bon sang ! A quoi tu joues ? »

De sa main libre, Sasuke lui caressa le visage. Puis il l'attrapa un peu rudement par le menton et le tira vers lui.

« Je suis simplement en train de t'apprendre les bonnes manières, chaton. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as été un très vilain garçon ce soir. »

Naruto ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais il était clair pour lui que l'autre était un psychopathe. Il se sentait autant de force qu'un oisillon. Sa position était extrêmement désagréable et, malgré sa nausée, il tentait désespérément de garder les idées claires.

« Ok, c'était pas sympa de boire tout ce saké sous prétexte qu'il était gratuit, je paierais, si tu veux. Et pour la salle aussi, aucun problème. »

« C'est très gentil à toi, chaton, dit-il en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de revenir sur ma parole. Je vous ai offert ce saké. Je n'attends aucune rémunération en retour. »

Il laissa retomber la tête de Naruto sur l'oreiller, trop sonné pour réagir. Le chanteur se sentait petit à petit envahi par le désespoir. Sasuke venait de se pencher par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son buste contre son dos, et le matelas s'était creusé là où il avait posé sa main, prés de son épaule.

« Laisse-moi partir. Les autres doivent être en train de me chercher. Tu auras des ennuis. Si tu me laisses m'en aller maintenant, je ne dirais rien à personne, c'est promis ! supplia t-il »

« Menteur ! murmure Sasuke à son oreille. »

C'est alors que Naruto sentit la main de son tortionnaire caresser son sexe. Il eut un sursaut et haleta bruyamment.

« C'est bon, n'est ce pas ? »

« N-Non… Je… Arrête, s'il te plait… »

Sasuke lécha son oreille. Sa main raffermit sa prise sur la verge qui commençait à durcir. Il la cajolait doucement mais fermement, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de grossir et suinter entre ses doigts.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas gémir. Il tentait de rester concentrer, de ne plus ressentir, et de trouver une solution, quelque chose à dire qui puisse le sortir de ce cauchemar. Ainsi, il ne s'aperçu pas immédiatement que Sasuke avait commencé à frotter son érection, comprimée dans son pantalon, contre ses fesses. Cette réalisation lui donna un regain d'énergie. Il se débâtit comme un beau diable.

« Non ! Putain ! Sale porc ! C'est dégu- »

Il fut interrompu par deux nouveaux coups secs de cravache, sur son derrière cette fois.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Naruto, claqua la voix de Sasuke. »

Ce dernier avait frappé fort. Naruto en avait le souffle coupé. La douleur fulgurante se répandait après coup, comme une vague qui s'emparerait de tous ses nerfs. Sasuke vit des larmes poindre dans les yeux de sa victime, mais aucune ne fut versée, le blond les ravalant avec rage. Il savait que le chanteur venait de se résigner à encaisser sans plus protester. Mais il avait bien l'intention de l'amener aussi à accepter le plaisir qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir.

Naruto le vit prendre un fin cordon de cuir sur la table de chevet. Il sentit ensuite son tortionnaire l'entourer à la base de son sexe, l'enserrant fortement, sans toute fois lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux, régulant son souffle, tentant d'imaginer la suite pour y être préparé. Il ne dirait rien, pas un mot, pas un son. C'était son dernier rempart, le seul acte d'insoumission qu'il pouvait encore faire.

« Bien, lui dit Sasuke en caressant ses fesses à pleines mains. C'est maintenant que la punition commence, chaton. »

Comme il s'en doutait, le blond ne répondit rien à cela. Mais la tension s'était renouvelée dans son corps. Le brun eut un sourire. Ça allait être si bon d'inculquer les bonnes manières à ce petit insolant…

Il brandit sa cravache et commença à l'abattre sur les belles fesses rebondies du chanteur. Et il comptait bien lui arracher quelques vocalises…

Ce que Naruto vivait était infernal. La douleur semblait ne jamais s'interrompre. Tantôt elle était sèche, tantôt ardente et implacable. Il _entendait_ les coups claquer sur son cul, mais aussi les petits « Hn » qui se bloquaient dans la gorge de son bourreau lorsqu'il frappait particulièrement fort. Curieusement, il n'entendait pas ses propres cris. Il avait finit par en laisser échapper quelque uns, puis toute une litanie, à la plus grande satisfaction de Sasuke. Son corps était entièrement possédé par une affolante brûlure, lui faisant perdre l'esprit. Les emballements de son cœur lui donnaient d'incroyables sensations.

Débordement des sens. Frénésie du sang. Fièvre…

Naruto ? Son seul repère, la seule chose le rattachant au monde était cette cravache, battant sans relâche la chair tendre de ses fesses. Morsures délicieuses.

Sans retenue… Affolant… Ses paupières étaient closes et sa bouche entrouverte avait laissé une auréole de salive sur l'oreiller. Ses joues curieusement griffées avaient rougies, mais pas autant que ses fesses…ni autant que son sexe.

Sasuke ne s'était donc pas trompé.

Le blond serait pleinement satisfait avec lui. Son érection avait encore grossie. Elle suintait du besoin de se libérer, mais le lien de cuir l'en empêchait. Et ça le faisait bander d'imaginer son chaton se répandre enfin, avec un plaisir décuplé. Il cessa de cravacher les deux lobes de chair. Naruto cessa de crier, essoufflé.

Sasuke le laissa quelques instant, dans une attente silencieuse.

Puis, sans signe avant coureur, il tira sur la boucle du lien en cuir, libérant instantanément le sexe du chanteur. Ce dernier fut foudroyé par une incroyable jouissance. Son cri raisonna délicieusement aux oreilles de Sasuke.

« Chaton…quel visage adorable lorsque tu jouis, susurra t il prés de son épaule. »

Après ce débordement de sensations inouïes, Naruto se sentait vide, complètement ébranlé. L'alcool semblait avoir totalement déserté son organisme. Il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, réalisant pleinement ce qui venait de se passer : Il avait jouit, fessé par un autre homme, avec une cravache…

Quelle humiliation.

L'amertume lui serra la gorge. Mais il ne pleurerait pas. A ça non, jamais.

Sasuke se délectait du trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez son « partenaire ». Il désirait le blond comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne. De ses paumes, il caressa avec envie les fesses rougies, faisant se tendre Naruto. La zone était un peu douloureuse, mais ce serait bien pire plus tard, lorsque la peau commencerait à bleuir.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, il écarta les lobes charnus, découvrant le fruit de toutes ses convoitises, mûri à point par ses bons soins. Il le goûta avec gourmandise, passant sa langue douce et chaude dessus.

« Hummm… C'est encore tout palpitant de plaisir, ici, fit il remarquer. »

Et il lécha et lécha encore. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi emporté. Naruto lui donnait envie de le dévorer. N'allait-il pas réussir à le faire gémir ? Il y mettait pourtant tout son talent, dardant de sa langue le petit anus rosé. Il avait tellement envie que son chaton s'abandonne au plaisir…

Cependant, au lieu des gémissements tant attendus, ce furent des pleures qui lui parvinrent. Il s'interrompit alors, un petit sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Il avait résisté aux coups, mais pas à l'humiliation.

« Ho, tu pleures, chaton ? »

Il lui offrit de nouveau quelques coups de langues, attendant sa réponse. Il suça ensuite la chair avec avidité, puis s'arrêta encore.

« Mademoiselle Huyga aussi pleurait tout à l'heure, par ta faute. Mais ça n'a pas eut l'air de beaucoup t'émouvoir. N'est-ce pas Naruto ? lui demanda t il en insérant un doigt dans son anus. »

Le - choc.

« Non ! Pas ça ! s'écria le leader des Kyûbi en arrondissant le dos, dans une veine tentative d'échapper à son sort. »

« T-t-t. Allons, chaton, tu étais si sage jusqu'à maintenant. Reste tranquille ou je serais obligé de te corriger de nouveau. »

Naruto se figea, une sourde peur lui vrillant les entrailles. Il ne survivrait pas à un second round contre la cravache. Il se sentit perdu face à sa propre impuissance. Il avait envie d'hurler sa rage. Mais la menace de Sasuke le retenait. Totalement abattu, il se remit à pleurer doucement, abandonnant son corps aux mains de son tortionnaire.

Celui-ci s'autorisa un sourire victorieux, alors qu'il faisait aller et venir son majeur entre les douces parois intimes du blond.

« Voilà un bon garçon, dit-il avant de joindre sa langue à l'ouvrage. »

Lorsqu'il introduisit un second doigt, les plaintes sanglotantes de Naruto redoublèrent. Sasuke lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer. C'était ce qu'il se disait, alors qu'il tentait vainement de tirer sur ses liens. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que le brun avait pris la peine d'entourer ses poignets de bandages, pour ne pas que les menottes le blessent. Il percevait sa situation crument, avec une acuité des sens irréelle. Les sons, les touchers, les odeurs… Et il appréhendait avec lucidité la suite des évènements : Ce salaud allait l'enculer. Il allait vraiment le faire. C'était inévitable. Mais il avait beau se le répéter en boucle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne le ferait pas…

Pourtant, quelque chose de totalement imprévu se produisit. Sasuke venait de toucher un point en lui, et il n'était pas assez naïf pour ignorer qu'il devait s'agir de sa prostate, cette zone à l'érogénéité tant vantée des homosexuels. Il avait bien réalisé, aussi, le petit cri de plaisir qu'il venait de pousser.

« Ça y est, constata Sasuke avec une pointe de fierté. »

Et il harcela le petit renflement que ses doigts venaient enfin de trouver.

Naruto tenta de contenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Fini les pleures ! Il devait maintenant juguler le désir qu'il sentait affluer dans son corps. C'était tellement contradictoire : désirer et haïr en même temps. Il refusait cette envie. Il la refusait de toute son âme. Mais son corps n'en avait cure et son sexe s'était dressé, impatient. Le plaisir était implacable.

« Tu chantes plutôt bien, en fait, se moqua Sasuke. »

Naruto aurait voulu le mordre. Le mordre jusqu'au sang. Mais, lorsque le brun se détacha finalement de lui, il fut prit de vertige. L'envie d'encore, de plus, était là, latente, et il se détestait lui-même pour ce désir inconcevable.

Sasuke apparu de nouveau dans son champ de vision, lui tournant le dos. Il fit glisser sa chemise noire de ses épaules et la jeta négligemment sur le fauteuil lui faisant face. Le regard de Naruto tomba alors dans l'œil rouge, strié de trois virgules noires, d'un gigantesque renard à neuf queues. Le tatouage était magnifique, restituant avec science la fureur de cette bête mythique. Kyûbi…comme le nom qu'il avait donné à son groupe. L'ironie de la situation avait de quoi renforcer le désespoir du chanteur. Le tatouage s'étalait sur tout le dos du brun. Un dos imposant, aux muscles saillants.

« Vous… Vous êtes un yakusa ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto. »

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? le railla t il en défaisant sa braguette. »

Puis il se tourna vers lui, son pantalon tombant sur ses anches. Ses abdominaux étaient impressionnants, tout comme ses bras et ses pectoraux.

« Je te plais, chaton ? demanda Sasuke en enduisant son sexe de lubrifiant.»

Naruto releva les yeux vers son visage et ferma la bouche. Ce salaud le surplombait en le regardant avec suffisance. Une foule d'injures lui vinrent en bouche, mais il les contint toutes : Sasuke avait laissé la cravache bien en évidence, sur la table de chevet.

Il s'approcha de lui et saisit de nouveau son menton. Il plongea son insondable regard dans ses yeux bleus pleins de fiel.

« En tous cas, toi, tu me plais beaucoup. »

Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Trop sonné, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un iota, au plus grand amusement du brun.

« Si tu me promets de rester aussi sage, je t'enlève la barre qui entrave tes jambes, chuchota t-il, comme une confidence. »

L'intimité de son ton, plus que tout autre chose, dérouta Naruto.

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? insista Sasuke. »

« Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait, implora le blond. »

Il avait lui aussi chuchoté, sans s'en rendre compte, préservant cette atmosphère étrangement intime. Sasuke inspira profondément, fermant les yeux un instant.

« Quel charmeur tu fais ! Vraiment, je suis conquis ! Mais je te veux trop, chaton. Alors choisi : avec ou sans la barre de maintien ? »

Naruto le fusilla du regard et dégagea sèchement son visage de la main du mafieux. Il renfonça sa joue dans l'oreiller et se terra dans son mutisme, réfractaire à toute négociation.

« Ce sera donc avec, soupira Sasuke, passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux blonds. »

Ce geste eu raison de Naruto.

« Arrête ça, enfoiré ! hurla t il, tentant ensuite de mordre la main tendue vers lui. Je t'interdis d'être…comme ça avec moi ! »

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma et il se redressa.

« Tu n'aimes pas la douceur, hein Naruto ? Très bien, comme tu voudras. »

Le leader des Kyûbi crût un moment que l'autre allait reprendre la cravache. Mais non. Il contourna le lit et monta dessus. Il pouvait sentir les mouvements du matelas derrière lui.

Ça y était, ce salaud allait le faire… Il allait le dépouiller de son honneur, lui voler son intégrité.

« Je te hais, cracha t il. »

« Ho ? Vraiment ? fit Sasuke, jouant l'étonnement. »

Puis il posa ses mains sur les cuisses tendues du blond. Il les remonta de manière caressante jusqu'à ses anches, qu'il saisit alors fermement.

« Et bien moi, je t'adore, déclara t il avant de pénétrer d'un seul coup le petit anneau de chair encore humide. »

Que c'était bon, pensa Sasuke. Son sexe lubrifié avait glissé si facilement dans l'étroitesse du blond. Ho… Et la réaction de celui-ci… Un délice…

Naruto s'était brusquement tendu, tirant sur la chaîne reliant ses poignets à la barre. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte largement, mais seul un filet de voix en était sorti.

« Putain, jura t-il, le timbre tremblant dangereusement. »

Il était prêt à pleurer.

« Chuuut… Calme-toi, chaton. Respire. Je vais te faire du bien. Tellement de bien…, lui promit il en flattant ses reins. »

« Non… Je ne veux pas, chouina Naruto. »

« Tu changeras d'avis, lui assura le yakusa. »

Et il commença à aller et venir dans sa chaude intimité, avec langueur et dévotion. Jamais il ne regretterait son choix : Naruto était fait pour lui. Il devait le faire comprendre à ce corps.

Sans mal, il trouva de nouveau la petite zone, source de tant de plaisirs. Il sut qu'il y était lorsque le blond creusa un peu plus le dos, gémissant une flopée de « Non », de « Han », et de « Hum ».

Se rendait il seulement compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et laissé complètement aller son corps ?

Sasuke lécha sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à sa nuque, rendant ses poussées plus profondes.

« Tu es exquis, chaton, susurra t-il à l'oreille du blond. »

Un gémissement particulièrement fort lui répondit. Le chanteur était perdu dans son plaisir, déconnecté.

Sasuke passa sa main sous son corps et détacha le mousqueton de la chaine. Il défit ensuite les sangles à ses cuisses, les libérant de la barre de fer. Celle-ci tomba sur la moquette dans un bruit mât. Il ramena les mains toujours liées au dessus de la chevelure blonde et allongea Naruto sur le ventre, doucement, pour délier ses membres figés. Enfin, il le recouvrit de son propre corps, se mouvant toujours langoureusement en lui. Il embrassa son cou et ses épaules, respira l'odeur de sa peau.

Naruto s'étira contre lui, manifestement satisfait du confort qu'il venait de retrouver. Cherchait-il à l'aguicher ? Non… Il était bien trop pris par ses sensations.

Sasuke voulait contempler son expression de chaton repu. Il se retira de son corps et l'obligea à se retourner sur le dos. Le blond n'opposa aucune résistance, gardant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, paupières mi-closes et jambes largement ouvertes.

« Naruto ? l'appela le brun. »

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent aux siens.

« Me veux tu encore, ici ? lui demanda t-il en appuyant son gland contre son anus. »

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur tourna ostensiblement son visage sur le côté, rompant tout contact visuel. Sasuke se saisit alors de ses poignets, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Il ouvrit les menottes et libéra une des mains du chanteur. Il en porta les doigts à sa bouche, les lécha, puis les suça goulument. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Naruto lui accordait de nouveau son attention.

Le mafieux sourit, la bouche pleine de l'indexe, du majeur et de l'annulaire du blond. Sans les lâcher, il s'enfonça de nouveau doucement dans son corps.

Naruto gémit longuement en fermant ses doigts sur les dents et la lèvre de Sasuke, qui ne tenta pas de se dégager. Au contraire, il soupira de bien être et se pencha sur lui, commençant un va et vient au rythme plus soutenu. Le chanteur agrippa son autre main au bras du yakusa et serra son corps entre ses cuisses. Il poussait des cris de plus en plus désespérés.

Le brun frotta son visage contre sa joue et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent toutes proches. Sasuke prit les doigts de Naruto, toujours dans bouche, et les entrelaça aux siens. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, étouffant ses plaintes de jouissance et de protestation.

Et Dieu que c'était bon, se dit il.

Le mouvement de ses hanches se fit plus brutal, infligeant le plaisir sans répit.

Et enfin, Naruto se cambra, ses doigts griffant profondément son bras. Il le sentit se répandre sur leurs ventres et contracter ses chairs autour de son sexe. Il poursuivit quelques secondes, sans plus d'égard pour la fragile intimité du blond, ni pour sa main, qu'il broya presque dans la sienne quand il jouit à son tour.

Sasuke mit fin à leur baiser, mais Naruto resta inerte dans ses bras, comme une poupée de son.

.

.

C'est la faim qui réveilla Naruto, aux allants tours de midi. Il visualisait déjà le bouillon brûlant de ses ramens.

Il se frotta le nez, bailla et commença à s'étirer. Son corps était douloureux et ses idées embrouillées. Non sans mal, il s'assit dans le lit.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Après tout, celle-ci était aussi impersonnelle que toutes les autres. Non, ce qui lui rappela sa soirée de la veille ainsi que l'endroit où il se trouvait furent les bandages à ses poignets.

Les menottes avaient disparu. Les menottes…

Une sueur froide lui courra le long du dos… Sa mâchoire trembla et il serra les poings en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit une minute plus tard, une colère sans nom grandissant en lui. Il entreprit alors d'arracher les bandes à ses poignets, ne supportant plus leur vue. Elles étaient la preuve accablante des actes qu'on avait commis sur lui…_avec_ lui.

Il poussa un cri de rage car le tissu lui résistait.

Enfin, il céda en partie, dévoilant un éclat de couleur à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche.

Naruto se figea… Une sourde appréhension monta en lui.

Avec un clame qu'il était loin de ressentir, il termina d'ôter le bandage.

Il resta quelques instants sans réaction.

« Espèce da sale enfoiré ! hurla t il en tapant du poing sur le matelas. »

L'intérieur de son poignet était tatoué d'un cercle parfait, rouge, au centre duquel un point noir était entouré de trois virgules, noires elles aussi. Il reconnu l'œil du renard à neuf queues qu'il avait vu sur le dos du mafieux la veille.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! scanda t il en enlevant les bandes entourant son second poignet. »

Là encore, Sasuke avait laissé sa marque : Dans les mêmes dimensions que sur son poignet gauche était représenté un éventail rouge et blanc, emblème des Uchiwa.

« Putain d'enfoiré, gémit il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

Après quelques minutes d'apitoiement, il décida que finalement ce n'était pas si grave. De nos jours, on pouvait faire retirer un tatouage. Jusque là, il lui suffirait de porter de larges bracelets de cuire, ou des bandages. Ça lui donnerait un petit côté grunge. Il était sûr que ses fanes apprécieraient.

Dans tous les cas, personne ne devait jamais apprendre ce qui c'était produit cette nuit. La honte serait bien trop grande.

Fort de ses résolutions, il se leva, jurant encore contre « ce salaud » qui lui avait « bousillé les reins ».

Il prit une douche rapide, effaçant les odeurs et fluides encore présents sur sa peau. C'était comme gommer la présence du yakusa.

Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait l'extraire de son esprit.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec ses vêtements de la veille, sentant le saké.

Alors qu'il remontait la fermeture de sa veste, son regard tomba sur une chevalière en or, sur la table de chevet. Elle était frappée de l'éventail des Uchiwa. Il s'en saisit et la glissa dans sa poche.

« Ça, tu l'auras bien cherché, connard ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta les lieux.

**Retrouvez dès à présent un extrait du chapitre 2 sur mon Live Journal. L'adresse est sur mon profil ;)**


	2. Trois jours plus tard

Coucou :)

Et voilà, les coquin(e)s, nous sommes ENFIN le premier samedi du mois!

Je vous promet donc un nouveau quart d'heure hotissime^^

.

**Les non logés** ayant laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent trouveront** une réponse** en fin de page!

.

**Chapitre 2 : Trois jours plus tard…**

Dans le luxueux minibus les conduisant à Suna, l'ambiance au sein des Kyûbi avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'était trop calme, se disait Shikmaru. Certes, Chôgi dormait, la bouche légèrement ouverte et Kakashi était plongé dans sa lecture, répondant par onomatopées aux babillages incessants de Sakura. Comme toujours, kiba les régalait de ses dernières frasques. Et pourtant, c'était vraiment calme, par rapport à d'habitude. En fait, Shikamaru savait très bien ce qui clochait : Naruto était silencieux depuis leur départ. Depuis le petit déjeuner, même.

En ce moment, il était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu sur le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Il ne s'était toujours pas disputé avec Sakura et n'avait pas tenté d'en savoir plus sur la nuit de Kakashi, qu'ils avaient surpris ce matin au restaurant de l'hôtel, attablé avec leur comptable, Iruka sensei.

Tout ça n'avait pas échappé à Shikamaru. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention du guitariste était la façon qu'avait Naruto de se tendre ou de se rembrunir à chaque fois que Sakura prononçait le prénom de Sasuke.

« Sasuke-ci, Sasuke-ça. Et quelle classe ce Sasuke. Et ce regard ! Cette voix ! Vous ne trouvez pas Kakashi sensei ? Vous pensez qu'il est marié ? Ho non…sûrement qu'une personne aussi importante que Sasuke n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est quelqu'un comme moi, pour l'épauler et le soutenir. Je suis sûre que si je me proposais, Sasuke serait prêt à me prendre à son service… »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Et de toute façon, tu travailles déjà pour moi. Et arrête d'appeler ce sale yakuza par son prénom ! Vous n'êtes pas intimes, que je sache ?! »

La voix de Naruto avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à hurler ces derniers mots. Sakura, comme le reste des occupants du véhicule, resta quelques secondes sans réaction. Puis :

« Non mais ça va pas de ma parler comme ça, Naruto ! Espèce d'abruti ! »

Elle lui donna un magistral coup de poing dans l'épaule, de façon très peu féminine. Naruto encaissa, sans chercher à esquiver.

« Et puis d'abord, je ne travaille pas pour toi mais pour le groupe ! Tu es tout simplement jaloux de la prestance de Sasuke ! »

« Moi ? Jaloux de ce connard ? C'est un yakuza je viens de te dire ! »

« Et alors ? »

« … »

Sakura le défiait du regard, les bras croisés sur sa petite poitrine, le menton en l'air.

« Tu es folle de fantasmer sur ce genre d'homme. Sort un peu de tes rêves de petite fille. Ce type n'est pas le bad boy du lycée, bordel. C'est un mafieux, un vrai. Et crois-moi, tu es naïve de croire qu'il pourrait être intéressé par toi et te prendre au sérieux. »

Il était rare que Naruto parle avec ce ton réfléchi. Pourtant, cela n'arrêta pas Sakura.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? cracha t elle.»

« Tu es trop bien pour lui, au contraire ! Ce type n'a de considération pour personne à part lui-même. »

Cette réponse eu le mérite de la déconcerter.

« N'importe quoi…se contenta t elle de ronchonner. »

Naruto et Sakura n'avaient plus ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Autant dire que l'ambiance était vraiment « galère » selon Shikamaru.

.

.

Ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel que Naruto sortit enfin de son mutisme. Il attrapa Sakura par le bras pour lui parler en aparté.

« Saku… »

Celle-ci le fusilla si bien du regard qu'il lâcha son bras.

« J'aurais besoin que tu ailles me faire une course en ville. »

« C'est urgent ? demanda t elle froidement. »

« Assez. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voudrais que tu me trouves des bracelets en cuir. Les plus larges possible. Je compte les porter au concert de ce soir. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux de colère.

« Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? C'est ça ton urgence ? On vient à peine d'arriver. On a fait prés de cinq heures de routes, je suis crevée, et toi… »

« Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de faire ton boulot, la coupa Naruto. C'est pour ça que je te paye. »

« Le groupe me paye, pas uniquement toi ! cria t elle. »

« Et sans moi, ce groupe n'est rien. Vas-tu faire ce que je te demande ou est ce que je dois chercher une autre assistante ? rétorqua t-il crânement.»

Folle de rage, Sakura s'adressa à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour qu'ils lui appellent un taxi.

« Bon, on se retrouve ici dans trois heures, leur annonça Kakashi. Dispersion ! »

Les membres du groupe regagnèrent chacun leur chambre.

.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Naruto ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Shikamaru allongé sur son lit, tenant une cannette de bière contre son torse.

« Wep, t'en as une pour moi ? demanda t il en terminant de se sécher les cheveux. »

« Sur la table, lui indiquât son ami en se redressant. »

Naruto ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging en coton. Les marques sur son corps n'échappèrent pas à Shikamaru.

« T'as couché avec une lionne ou quoi ? se moqua t il. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter la canette à ses lèvres, Naruto blêmi.

« Merde, murmura t il. »

Puis il se précipita vers sa valise entre-ouverte pour attraper un t-shirt à manches longues. Mais c'était trop tard. Les tatouages sur ses poignets n'avaient pas échappés à l'œil de Shikamaru.

« Fais voir, lui demanda t il en lui prenant le bras. »

Mais Naruto le repoussa et enfila rapidement son vêtement.

« Putain…Galère… Mais si t'as envie d'en parler... »

Shikamaru se rallongea et Naruto s'assit à ses côtés, avec beaucoup de précautions. La peau de ses fesses était vraiment douloureuse, malgré les antalgiques qu'il prenait. En grimaçant, il finit par s'allonger aux côté de son ami.

« Merci, Shika. »

Puis ils écoutèrent en silence le dernier album de Jiraya, leur idole.

« On fait de la merde à côté de ça… »

« Ouais… »

C'est dans cet état apathique que les trouva Sakura. Elle balança à Naruto les bracelets qu'elle lui avait trouvés et referma la porte aussi sec.

Shikamaru se leva et s'étira.

« Bon, quand faut y aller… »

Naruto sourit. Il savait combien son ami n'aimait pas tout le côté parade de leur travail. Se préparer avant un concert, se faire « tout beau » comme disait Kakashi pour se moquer d'eux.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, Sakura y trouva un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Elle prit la carte qui y était accrochée.

_« T'es la meilleure. Naruto. »_

Folle de rage, elle se saisit du bouquet et le jeta par terre avant de le piétiner.

.

.

Il faisait incroyablement chaud sur la piste de danse du Shukaku. C'est ce que se disait Naruto en faisant rouler ses anches contre celles de sa partenaire. Gaara ne s'était pas moqué de lui, comme toujours. Il avait fait venir, pour lui et son groupe, les plus belles filles de Suna. Et ce soir, Naruto ne voulait pas rentrer seul. Le concert avait été mémorable, mais il avait encore besoin d'évacuer.

« Je m'appelle Ino, crût entendre Naruto à son oreille. »

La fille avait pourtant crié, mais les basses crachées par les enceintes étaient assourdissantes. Et de toute façon, qu'elle importance ?

« Moi c'est Naruto, ronronna t il dans son cou. »

La jolie blonde éclata de rire, avant de se pendre de nouveau à son cou.

« Je sais ! Idiot ! gloussa t elle. »

Naruto exhala un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, la faisant volontairement frissonner, et arrêter de rire, par la même occasion. La fille était chaude, pas trop farouche, un poil ambitieuse aussi, pensa t il. Un bon cocktail pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ce soir.

« C'est vrai que tu sors avec Fergie ? demanda t elle. »

« Non, Fergie est gouine, répondit il en collant ses lèvres contre son lobe. »

« Tu mens ! Je peux pas le croire ! s'exclama Ino. »

« Je t'assure que si. Elle adore…brouter les minous, continua Naruto en suçant la peau de son cou. »

Troublé, la jeune fille resta silencieuse, se serrant un peu plus contre le chanteur.

_Ho non, pitié !_ pensa Naruto. Il laissa alors glisser ses mains sur les fesses et les cuisses de sa compagne. Ses caresses étaient sensuelles, en accord avec le tempo de la musique sur laquelle ils se mouvaient.

« Tu me plait beaucoup, princesse. »

« Merci, lui répondit elle dans un sourire épanoui. »

Sourire que Naruto vit s'évanouir, comme au ralenti. D'autres mains venaient d'enlacer le leader des Kyûbi, par derrière. Flatté, le blond se retourna…et tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Instantanément, il lâcha sa partenaire et tenta de se défaire des bras du yakuza. Peine perdue. L'autre colla son torse contre son dos, emprisonnant ses bras dans ses mains. Sa poigne ne permettait aucun mouvement au chanteur qui du se résoudre à rester tranquille.

« Dégage, siffla t il à l'attention d'Ino. »

Celle-ci, bien que n'ayant pas entendu ce que lui demandait l'autre homme, comprit parfaitement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Les yeux meurtriers de Sasuke ne laissant que peu de place au doute. Elle s'éclipsa, folle de rage, marmonnant qu'ils étaient tous pédés, ces chanteurs pour midinettes.

De son côté, Naruto aurait probablement hurlé d'entendre de telles diffamations. Mais pour l'heure, sa gorge était nouée et il cherchait désespérément du regard ses amis. Shikamaru, surtout, mais il lui tournait le dos, buvant une bouteille de saké avec Kakashi. Merde ! Kiba et Chôgi se trémoussaient un peu plus loin, mais aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à lui. Quant à Sakura, elle était rentrée directement à l'hôtel, après le concert.

Une douleur au niveau de son majeur ramena son attention sur le mafieux. Il était en train de serrer ses doigts dans sa main, avec une telle force que la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire était en train d'entamer la chair des autres. La chevalière qu'il avait volée à son tortionnaire…

« Quel vilain garçon tu fais… Te frotter à cette femme, alors même que tu portes mon alliance…gronda Sasuke. »

La douleur provoquée par l'étau autour de ses doigts empêcha Naruto de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Je crois que ça mérite une petite punition… »

A ces mots, le blond se remit à chercher, de son regard affolé, une quelconque aide. Mais les danseurs qui posaient les yeux sur lui ne comprenaient pas, ne voyaient pas qu'il était en danger. La proximité d'une star faisait juste sensation. Excitation, dédain, interrogations. Mais aucune inquiétude. Qui s'inquièterait pour un inconnu, même illustre ?

C'est ainsi que Sasuke n'eu aucun mal à le trainer hors de la salle bondée, d'autant plus qu'il était entouré par ses hommes, Juugo et Suigetsu. En passant par la porte de derrière, ils ne croisèrent personne, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. N'y avait-il donc aucun membre du personnel dans cette boite ? Naruto se disait qu'il aurait du demander à Lee et Tenten, ses gardes du corps de les accompagner, après ce qui lui était arrivé trois nuits auparavant. Mais Gaara c'était porté garant de sa sécurité.Et comment aurait il pu savoir ? Uchiwa était un malade !

Cependant, le chanteur était loin d'être saoul ce soir. Et, s'il n'avait pas voulu faire de vagues dans la salle surpeuplée du Shukaku, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver en couverture des tabloïds avec un yakusa, il n'hésita pas à hurler et se débattre dans les couloirs déserts où l'entrainaient le mafieux et ses hommes. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke le chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

« Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! Sale yakuza de merde ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Je surveillerais mon langage si j'étais toi, Naruto, répondit froidement le brun. »

Une berline noire attendait sur le parking. Juugo en ouvrit une des portières à l'arrière. Suigetsu s'installa au volant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Naruto était vraiment un pauvre clown.

Ce dernier se fit jeter sans ménagement sur la banquette, meurtrissant la peau plus que sensible de son derrière. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bondir pour tenter d'ouvrir la portière opposée, puis de foncer contre Sasuke, lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle était fermée à clef. Le mafieux le saisit alors par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre la vitre. L'accoudoir rentra durement dans les côtes de Naruto, qui grimaça. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva les poings liés, attaché à l'appui tête par des menottes.

« Relâchez-moi, demanda Naruto avec le plus de respect dont il était capable dans une telle situation. »

Son sang bouillonnait de rage. Mais l'autre était imposant : Costume noir, chemise noire, épaules tendues, mâchoires serrées… Un vrai parrain de la mafia.

« Ho, on repasse au vouvoiement, chaton, sourit narquoisement Sasuke. »

« Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! hurla le blond. »

Vif comme un serpent, le yakusa saisit durement son visage, d'une seule main, et serra sa mâchoire à lui en faire mal.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait… »

Ses insondables yeux noirs avaient figé Naruto. Il se faisait l'effet d'un insecte épinglé sur un tableau.

« … Mais je crois t'avoir déjà demandé de ne pas dire de gros mots. J'ai les oreilles fragiles, termina t il en défaisant sa cravate. »

Puis il l'introduisit dans la bouche de Naruto qui tenta en vain de se soustraire à sa poigne de fer. Sasuke maintint sa tête d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il ôta au blond la ceinture en cuir de son pantalon. Affolé, Naruto redoubla d'ardeur pour se débattre, croyant que l'autre allait abuser de lui sans plus attendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son tortionnaire le bâillonna simplement avec sa propre ceinture. Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre. De la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Souriant toujours, clairement moqueur, Sasuke en lécha une, tétanisant un peu plus le chanteur.

« Voilà qui est mieux, chuchota t il à son oreille. Tu tortures déjà assez de monde avec ta musique de merde, le railla t il en se reculant pour s'installer confortablement de son côté. »

Sasuke ouvrit les boutons de sa veste, pour se mettre à l'aise, révélant le holster qu'il portait et dans lequel était fiché un révolver. Cela n'empêcha pas les yeux bleus de Naruto de s'étrécirent et il se contorsionna même pour balancer ses pieds en direction du yakusa. Ses protestations véhémentes étaient étouffées par son bâillon improvisé. Il s'agitait pour rien, ne parvenant pas à atteindre sa cible. Vite essoufflé, sa respiration étant partiellement entravée, il s'arrêtât, rouge de colère. Ses yeux meurtriers étaient posés sur Sasuke, qui ne daignait même pas le regarder, comme s'il n'était pas en train de vouloir le tuer à coup de pieds. L'air entrant et sortant de son nez était le seul bruit perceptible de l'habitacle.

Finalement, le brun consentit à se tourner vers lui, le visage impassible.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'appréciais ton talent ? Tu n'es bon qu'à rendre hystérique les adolescentes hormonalement instables, assena t il pour enfoncer le clou.»

Naruto poussa un hurlement de rage. Mais sa voix resta sans effet, contrairement au rire de Sasuke. Ultime humiliation pour le leader des Kyûbi qui lui tourna alors le dos, comme il put, et se terra dans son mutisme. Ses bras et ses fesses lui faisaient mal et la cravate dans sa bouche répandait l'odeur du mafieux sur ses papilles. Ecœurant, pensa t il.

Cependant, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel de son ravisseur lui paru trop court, malgré tout l'inconfort de sa situation. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendrait ensuite. Et il avait beau se creuser la tête, il savait aussi que tous ses arguments seraient vains. Mais il voulait au moins échapper à la cravache. Tout sauf la cravache, se disait il. Il n'y survivrait pas. Les stries bleues causées la dernière fois par son ravisseur étaient encore enflées et il devait serrer les dents à chaque mouvement qu'il imposait à son séant.

Lorsque Suigetsu le sortit de la voiture, Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper. Mais Sasuke le stoppa sans mal, le prenant contre lui, dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi te donner tant de mal ? Toi et moi savons comment cela va finir, n'est ce pas ? »

Le chanteur secoua négativement la tête, contre le torse de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et l'entraina dans le hall de l'hôtel. Une standardiste poussa un cri en les voyant, mais le gérant lui intima tout de suite de rester tranquille. Naruto se serra un peu plus contre Sasuke, honteux à l'idée d'être reconnu. Satisfait, le brun l'entraina dans l'ascenseur, laissant derrière eux Suigetsu.

« C'est agréable de te voir enfin docile, chaton. Seras tu aussi sage dans mon lit ? J'espère que non… »

Les porte se refermèrent sur eux et Naruto fit alors volte face. Fou de rage, il tenta de se saisir du cou du Yakusa, malgré ses mains menottées. L'autre l'arrêta sans mal et se permit même de rire doucement.

« Tu es adorable, déclara t il en emprisonnant une nouvelle fois le blond entre ses bras. »

Lorsque l'ascenseur se rouvrit, il le traina jusqu'à _leur_ chambre. Il le coinça contre la porte afin de la déverrouiller en lui empêchant toute fuite. Puis il le poussa à l'intérieure de la pièce et la referma à clef après y être entré.

Le blond s'était réfugié prés de la baie vitrée. Il voulu enlever son bâillon, mais il était trop serré pour l'ôter en tirant simplement dessus. Et, avec ses mains liées, il n'arrivait pas à défaire la boucle de la ceinture. Il décida rapidement que c'était une perte de temps et se focalisa sur la recherche d'une issue, tandis que le yakusa rangeait sa veste et son holster dans la penderie de l'entrée. Il repéra la porte de la salle de bain, et eu l'idée de s'y enfermer. Mais pour la rejoindre, il faudrait passer devant Sasuke. Il déglutit péniblement.

« N'y pense même pas, chaton, lui dit il en défaisant ses boutons de manchette, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il n'y a nulle part où tu puisses m'échapper. Je te retrouverais toujours. Où que tu sois. Fais-toi une raison. »

Puis il se détourna pour ouvrir un placard, duquel il sortit…la cravache.

La respiration de Naruto se bloqua. Il ne put que rester pétrifié en voyant le yakusa s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil, jouant avec l'instrument de torture.

« J'ai très envie de te fesser, chaton, lui dit il en plantant un regard dur dans le sien. »

_Non… Non, non. Pas ça ! _pria silencieusement Naruto en cherchant des yeux une quelconque échappatoire.

« Je te laisse trois jours et tu as déjà oublié la leçon que je t'ai donné au sujet de ne pas dire de gros mots. Mais je ferais en sorte que tu n'oublies pas la leçon de ce soir : s'excuser avec sincérité. »

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un sourire sadique, selon Naruto. Ce type était fou. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Lui demander de le laisser partir. Il était même prêt à lui faire toutes les excuses qu'il voudrait.

« Tu as le choix : soit la manière douce, soit la manière forte, déclara Sasuke en lui montrant la cravache»

Naruto se mit à secouer la tête comme un dément, la peur clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Ce sera la manière douce alors. Si tu fais sagement ce que je te demande, je n'aurais pas à l'utiliser. Nous sommes d'accord, Naruto ? »

_Comme si j'avais le choix ! _pensa le chanteur en regardant son tortionnaire avec colère.

« Naruto ? insista l'autre. »

Après une brève hésitation, le blond hocha la tête.

_Tout sauf la cravache_, se disait il.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, j'aimerais que tu enlèves ton pantalon. »

« … »

Le chanteur avait envie de hurler. C'était tellement dégradant ! Mais s'il n'obéissait pas, il savait bien que le mafieux aurait le dessus sur lui, et là, il n'échapperait pas à la cravache.

Les bracelets de ses menottes tintèrent lorsqu'il déboutonna son jean de créateur. Sans défaire ses lacets, il ôta ses chaussures. Puis il laissa tomber son pantalon et en sorti ses pieds, sans quitter des yeux le yakusa. Il avait peur de le voir fondre sur lui, tel un rapace. Mais l'autre se contentait de l'observer, sans plus sourire, avec un regard acéré.

« Ton caleçon. »

Une bile amère prit Naruto à la gorge, mais il réfréna les protestations ordurières qui fleurissaient naturellement sur sa langue.

Furieux, il baissa rapidement son caleçon, ne voulant pas perdre le brun des yeux. Son t-shirt était trop court pour cacher son sexe, mais il garda la tête haute, refusant d'abdiquer pour si peu.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de tes chaussettes non plus, se moqua le brun. »

Tout en les enlevant, Naruto le fusilla du regard. Cela donna envie de rire à Sasuke, mais il se retînt. Il ne voulait pas déjà le pousser à bout. Pas déjà, non.

« Et maintenant chaton, je te veux à quatre pates sur le lit, ronronna t il. »

Naruto secoua la tête, en signe de refus. Et puis quoi encore ? Bordel, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ça !

« Allons, tu as été si sage jusqu'à maintenant. »

Mais Naruto recommença à secouer la tête, buté.

« Ne me fais pas perdre patience, Naruto. A quatre pates sur le lit. Maintenant. »

Le yakusa s'était fait menaçant, pliant légèrement la cravache entre ses mains. Il avait beau paraître avachit dans son fauteuil, le leader des kyûbi le savait prêt à bondir. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et le blond pouvait voir les muscles tendus de ses avants bras. Aussi se résigna t il à avancer vers le lit. Endiguer sa colère était finalement ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile.

« Offre moi une vue imprenable sur ton cul, ajouta Sasuke quand il le vit grimper en travers du matelas. »

Naruto ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement. _Et « cul » alors, ce n'était pas un gros mot peut être ?_ se fit-il la réflexion. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse submerger par son humiliation, comme la dernière fois. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile avec ce bâillon qui entravait son souffle. Sans plus regarder l'autre, il pivota sur ses genoux et posa ses mains attachées sur l'un des oreillers.

Et l'attente commença. Il ne devait s'agir que de quelques minutes, mais elles furent atrocement longues pour le chanteur qui imaginait le pire. Mais Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Il restait juste là, à le regarder, à regarder cette partie si intime de son corps, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

Un feu lancinant se glissa sous sa peau. Bouffée de chaleur, d'embarras, et d'excitation malsaine, à sa grande honte.

« Intéressant, déclara Sasuke alors que son sexe durcissait. »

Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Quel genre de pervers était-il pour bander dans une telle situation ? Mais plus il imaginait les yeux sombres du yakusa sur lui, plus il était excité. Naruto avait toujours aimé qu'on le regarde. Etre le centre de l'attention. Comme lorsqu'il était sur scène. Mais ce soir, il donnait une représentation un peu spéciale, pour un unique spectateur.

Tout à ses pensées chaotiques, il n'entendit pas Sasuke se lever et enlever sa chemise. Et il sursauta lorsque le bout de la cravache vînt se poser à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses.

« Ecarte les jambes, lui demanda le mafieux en tapotant gentiment la chair sensible de cet endroit. »

Fermant les yeux, Naruto s'exécuta. Avec lenteur, la cravache glissa jusqu'à son genoux, puis remonta jusque sur sa fesse. La caresse était douce et ne lui fit pas mal.

« Je t'ai bien abîmé, mon pauvre chaton. »

Le bout de la cravache redescendit jusqu'à son autre genoux. L'intérieur de ses cuisses se couvrit de chair de poule. D'habitude, c'était les ongles des filles sur sa peau qui lui faisaient cet effet. Il se maudissait. Et il maudissait Sasuke, par la même occasion.

Lorsqu'elle remonta encore une fois, la claquette ne s'arrêta pas sur sa fesse. Le yakusa la logea entre ses lobes rebondis et il caressa plusieurs fois sa raie avec. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Naruto se cambra et sa respiration s'emballa. C'était trop ! Il était perdu entre l'humiliation, la colère, l'attente et l'envie. _Perdu_.

« Hum…oui. Tu me veux ici, hein Naruto ? demanda t il en appuyant le bout de la cravache contre son anus. »

Question rhétorique, il ne pouvait pas répondre de toute façon. Mais il tremblait. Sasuke laissa tomber la cravache et mis doucement sa main sur la chair bleuie d'une de ses fesses. Il y posa ensuite ses lèvres, dans un baiser imperceptible.

Puis il se recula et Naruto se relâcha un peu. Il entendit un petit bruit et se retourna pour voir le yakusa. Il était torse nu, en train de faire couler du lubrifiant dans sa main. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, il le gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin. Puis il referma le tube et le jeta sur le fauteuil où gisait sa chemise. Il s'avança ensuite et grimpa à son tour sur le matelas. Il se campa sur ses genoux, derrière le blond. Tout en caressant sa hanche, il le regarda avec cette tendresse qui donnait à Naruto des envies de meurtre. C'est pourquoi il se détourna pour contempler la tête de lit, beaucoup moins horripilante.

Sasuke glissa alors sa mains sous son t-shirt et le remonta jusqu'à le faire passer au dessus de sa tête et le laisser tomber sur ses poignets, où le menottes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

Il observa un instant le corps nerveux et halé, avant de tremper son index et son majeur dans le lubrifiant au creux de sa paume. Puis il se pencha sur le dos du blond et y déposa des baisers, tout en se saisissant de son érection impatiente.

Premier gémissement de Naruto.

Les doigts humides de sa deuxième main vinrent trouver son anus.

Deuxième gémissement de Naruto.

Puis Sasuke arrêta de compter, même si ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

« C'est si chaud ici, chaton. Et sa glisse si bien… »

Oui, et il n'y avait pas qu'à l'intérieur de lui que ça glissait bien. La main sur son sexe aussi. Et elle lui procurait un plaisir inouïe. C'était comme si Sasuke savait exactement comment le manier. Comme si on lui avait donné le mode d'emploi de son corps. Les baisers fougueux qu'il donnait à sa nuque, sa langue qui glissait derrière son oreille, le bout de ses doigts qui massaient si gentiment sa prostate… Tout. Ce satané yakusa faisait tout pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Haletant, il laissa le haut de son corps s'effondrer contre les oreillers. C'était si bon…

« Hum…oui, c'est bon n'est-ce pas ? susurra Sasuke. »

Et c'était bon pour lui aussi. Il avait une trique d'enfer, rien que de voir son blond si soumis à son bon vouloir. Si pris par le plaisir dont il était le seul maître. Il relâcha son sexe et intensifia ses allées et venus dans son anus. Sa paume massa les reins, le dos et la nuque du chanteur qui criait sans pudeur, n'ayant pas honte de sa voix dont la portée était étouffée par le bâillon.

Mais tout s'arrêta lorsque Sasuke retira ses doigts de son corps. Naruto était déjà essoufflé, sa respiration étant entravée.

« Retourne toi, demanda t il doucement, en caressant ses flans. »

Et l'autre s'exécuta sans attendre et sans protester. Il roula sur le dos et écarta largement les cuisses, quémandeur, son bâillon trempé de salive. Il en avait même sur le menton.

« Bon garçon, murmura le yakusa en sortant une petite clef d'une des poches de son pantalon. »

Il détacha les menottes des poignets de son prisonnier et lui enleva ensuite ses larges bracelets de cuire, révélant les tatouages le marquant comme sien. Avec dévotion, il les embrassa. Puis il se redressa. Naruto ne tenta rien, laissant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, le regardant avec ses beaux yeux humides de plaisir. Il déboutonna son pantalon et baissa sa braguette. Sortant son sexe de son caleçon, il se masturba un instant, y étalant un reste de lubrifiant. Puis il attrapa les cuisses de Naruto et les remonta un peu, regardant sans détour entre ses fesses.

« Tu es encore tout humide et détendu, chaton. C'est magnifique. »

Le blond détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Et Sasuke entra en lui, lentement mais implacablement, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ses bourses touchèrent ses fesses. C'était si bon de retrouver son étroitesse. Le chanteur avait agrippé les oreillers, poussant un gémissement incroyablement long et sensuel. Il en était même de nouveau essoufflé.

Alors Sasuke souleva sa nuque d'une main et défit la ceinture qui le bâillonnait. Il la poussa hors du lit et plongea les doigts dans sa bouche pour en sortir sa cravate détrempée de salive. Enfin, il attira le blond jusqu'à ses lèvres. La langue du chanteur ne se fit pas prier pour se mêler à la sienne et il étouffa ses gémissements en se mouvant langoureusement en lui. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Naruto laissa librement s'exprimer son plaisir.

C'était si bon. Demain, il serait surement furieux. Demain, tout serait de la faute de cet enfoiré de yakusa. Mais pour le moment, le blond voulait que Sasuke ne s'arrête jamais de bouger ainsi en lui. A de longues et profondes poussées, il alternait des séries de petits coups justes sur sa prostate. Ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Il gémissait à n'en plus finir. Il sentait que bientôt, la jouissance le prendrait.

Sasuke aussi le sentait. Il voyait son érection tendue au maximum. Des gouttes de liquide séminal y avait coulé tout le long. Le blond était au paroxysme de son plaisir. Aussi le mafieux se chargea t il de le faire brutalement redescendre sur terre en serrant durement la base de son sexe avec sa main.

« Haa ! Non ! protesta Naruto en attrapant le poignet du brun pour le faire lâcher prise. »

Mais l'autre serra encore plus fort, lui faisant si mal que Naruto retomba sur le matelas, hurlant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais, c'est douloureux. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi que je fasse cesser cela, chaton. »

« Comment ? s'écria plaintivement le chanteur. Aïe…j'ai mal… sanglota t il. »

Sasuke desserra un peu sa prise, le soulageant immédiatement. Son sexe n'avait pas totalement débandé, mais s'était bien ramolli tout de même.

« Allons, ne pleure pas chaton. Excuse-toi gentiment et je te donnerais ce que tu veux. »

« Pa-pardon, pleurnicha Naruto. »

« Ho ? Et pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon exactement ? »

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient plein de larmes et son visage rougit affichait une expression suppliante. Sasuke le trouva vraiment attendrissant, mais il avait une leçon à donner à son chaton. Il fallait qu'il soit ferme !

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des excuses sincères. Ce sont des mots comme n'importe quels autres mots pour toi. Ça n'a aucune valeur. Surtout si tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as à te faire pardonner. Alors écoute moi bien chaton, je vais recommencer à te baiser. Je te baiserai sans répit même, mais je ne te laisserais pas jouir tant que tu ne te seras pas sincèrement excusé pour ce que j'ai à te reprocher. Est-ce clair ? »

Naruto ne put empêcher son sexe de durcir à nouveau en entendant ça. Il était pourtant effrayé.

Il humidifia ses lèvres devenues sèches.

« Alors, dis-moi ce que tu me reproches ! demanda t il d'une voix une peu trop aigüe.»

« Ça, ça serait trop facile, chaton, répliqua Sasuke, amusé. »

Et il se remit à aller et venir dans l'étroitesse du blond. Doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à le faire hurler de plaisir. Et soudain, il se retira entièrement…pour revenir brutalement, faisant claquer son bassin contre ses fesses meurtries, malmenant son anneau de chair. La douleur, le plaisir… Naruto en eu le souffle coupé.

« Alors Naruto, je t'écoute ? lui rappela le brun en recommençant à le prendre doucement. »

Puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte encore une fois entièrement de son corps. Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Paniqué, il s'écria :

« Pardon ! Pardon d'avoir dit des gros mots ! »

Mais Sasuke se rengaina brutalement en lui, frappant douloureusement sa prostate et ses fesses.

« Tu es vraiment adorable. Mais ce ne sont pas les excuses que j'attendais, déclara le yakusa en recommençant le même manège. »

« Je…hum…ha…J-je m'excuse… Je m'excuse ! »

La mafieux se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

« De quoi t'excuses-tu chaton ? »

Sa voix très douce contrastait étrangement avec la vitesse effrénée se ses coups de reins. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et cette caresse sembla si intime. Elle mit Naruto au bord des larmes. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du yakusa et s'y accrocha violement, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules musclées de son amant lorsqu'il retira une énième fois son sexe de son corps.

« Ha ! Pardon ! Pardon d'être un vilain garçon ! »

BAM ! Sasuke était revenu en lui, implacable. La peau de ses fesses était brulante à présent. La douleur lui rappelait celle des coups de cravache, décuplant son excitation. Mais il ne pouvait pas jouir. La main du brun l'en empêchant toujours. Il se sentait désespéré. Que dire ? Que devait-il se faire pardonner ? Reprenant son souffle, il attrapa les cheveux dans la nuque du brun et colla leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, exigeant un baiser. Il en avait tellement besoin. Il était effrayé ! Toutes ses émotions le bouleversaient !

Le yakusa l'avait bien compris. Finalement, il l'avait poussé à bout. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, intensifiant ses mouvements de bassin, et il lui donna un baiser d'amant passionné.

« Tu es à moi, Naruto. A moi ! souffla t il contre ses lèvres. »

« Oui… Hun…Oui. Pardon, pardon d'avoir…Humm…avec…cette fille, ahana le blond, sans même s'en rendre compte. »

Et Sasuke l'entraina fougueusement dans un autre baiser. Il relâcha son sexe pour caresser sa joue, ne s'arrêtant pas de le prendre.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes au chanteur pour jouir. Il se cambra en s'arrachant à la bouche du brun, hurlant son plaisir. Son sperme gicla abondement, jusque dans son cou.

En serrant les dents, le mafieux se retira. Il s'empara de son érection et se masturba rapidement. Sa tête partît en arrière et il se libera sur le torse du blond, silencieusement.

Sa maitrise tout au long de l'acte et jusqu'à la jouissance lui avait coupé le souffle. Il remonta son caleçon et s'accorda quelques instants pour se reprendre.

Quand il posa de nouveaux le regard sur son amant, il le vit se hisser sur ses bras, son attention fixée sur sa ceinture au sol. Il se leva, mais l'autre ne bougea pas.

Naruto était en train de réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer, et il ne se trouvait aucune excuse, n'étant pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, comme la dernière fois… Pire même, il lui semblait à présent qu'il avait été bien plus combatif la dernière fois. Il était terriblement en colère contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et serra les draps entre ses poings.

Sasuke l'attrapa alors par le bras et le tira fermement pour qu'il se lève.

« Ne reste pas comme ça. Va te laver, lui dit-il en le dirigeant vers la salle de bain. »

Et c'est comme si ces quelques mots, pourtant tout à fait anodins, avaient été une monumentale gifle. C'est vrai qu'il était _sale_. _A cause_ de cet Uchiwa de malheur. Il dégagea brusquement son bras de la poigne du brun.

« Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! cria t il en faisant volte fasse. »

Tout son corps était tendu. Ses incroyables yeux bleus reflétaient tant de colère en cet instant…

_Il est magnifique_, pensa Sasuke en détaillant sa nudité.

« Si tu te laves bien partout, je te ferais des choses que tu aimes, murmura t il en s'approchant de lui. »

Mais le chanteur recula, prenant une position défensive.

« Va te faire foutre, cracha t il. »

Tel un serpent, le yakusa fondit sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

« Surveille ton langage, Naruto. C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète. En outre, ajouta t il en raffermissant sa prise sur ses mèches blondes, c'est toi qui est tapissé de mon foutre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te remplir le cul avec, dés que tu seras propre. »

Et il l'embrassa violement avant de le trainer jusque dans la salle de bain et de le jeter sous la douche. Le blond resta là, sonné, tous les mots qu'il retenait lui brulant la poitrine. Il se retint de fracasser ses poings contre le carrelage lui faisant face.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke l'observait, en ôtant ses derniers vêtements. Il vînt ensuite se poster derrière lui et mit l'eau en marche. Le chanteur sursauta car elle était froide. Le brun se passa le visage sous le jet avant d'y exposer sa nuque, se penchant sur l'épaule du chanteur. Il avait appuyé sa main contre le mur, bloquant toute retraite à Naruto. Quand l'eau devînt chaude, il se recula et versa du shampoing dans sa main. La bouteille reposée, il commença à laver les cheveux de son amant. Il fit mousser le gel et massa son cuir chevelu. Cela sembla le détendre. Aussi, c'est d'une voix presque inaudible qu'il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que ton corps aime que je le baise, répondit il en faisant rouler les cervicales de Naruto entre ses doigts. »

« Non… Pourquoi tu…me laves comme ça ? »

« Je prends toujours soin de ce qui m'appartient. »

Le chanteur se mit à rire nerveusement. C'était la meilleure celle là ! C'en était trop. Ses nerfs lâchaient et son rire s'amplifiait, secouant tout son corps. En réponse à sa perte de contrôle, Sasuke embrassa sa nuque, le serrant dans ses bras, tout contre lui. L'effet fut immédiat. L'hilarité douloureuse de Naruto cessa et il repoussa violement le yakusa.

« Arrête ça ! hurla t il, les yeux plein de larmes de rage. Arrête ça, dit il de nouveau, baissant la tête et se mordant la lèvre. »

Sasuke passa un bras autour de sa taille et le tira de nouveau contre lui. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête puis saisit son menton, pour qu'il le regarde.

« Laisse toi juste aller, murmura t il, comme un secret. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser d'aimer ça. C'est moi qui t'y oblige. C'est moi qui te fais toutes ces choses. Je veux combler tous tes désirs, même ceux dont tu n'as pas conscience.»

« Non, je ne veux pas ! chouina Naruto »

« Si, tu veux… Alors laisse-moi faire.»

Sur ces mots, Sasuke scella leurs bouches.

Et Naruto fît ce qu'il lui demandait. Toute la nuit, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du mafieux, oublieux de sa personne. Il se contenta de prendre tout ce que l'autre lui donnait. Sous la douche, les jambes enlacées autour de ses hanches. Contre la baie vitrée, par derrière. Sur le fauteuil, dans ses bras. A plat ventre, sur le lit…

Oui, le blond était fait pour lui. Increvable. Jouissant encore et encore. Encaissant son insatiabilité mieux qu'aucun autre. Son corps était fait pour accueillir le sien. Il devait le lui faire comprendre.

.

.

Au matin, Sasuke se réveilla seul. Le leader des kyûbi avait déserté ses draps, abandonnant sur la table de nuit sa chevalière. _Son alliance_. Il la prit et la serra dans sa main, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Une autre leçon qu'il devrait apprendre à son petit blond : Respecter ses engagements, surtout ceux qu'il prenait envers lui.

.

.

Tout de suite, retrouvé un **extrait du chapitre trois** sur mon LiveJournal.

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non logés:**

_**La limace :**__ Coucou ma chère Dame Limace __ Je suis vraiment ravie de te retrouver sur cette histoire Peu de lecteurs m'ont suivi sur ce coup, et on les comprend lol Et non non, ton côté gluant ne me dérange pas du tout ! Bien au contraire, c'est rassurant d'avoir des lecteurs prêts à braver tous mes délires ! Bon, je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps, à toi la revieweuse de la mort qui tue, mais cette histoire aura aussi son lot de petites émotions. C'est limite PWP, mais si ça ne menait vraiment à rien, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pris autant de plaisir à écrire cette fiction. Bon, tu l'auras compris, Sasuke n'est pas un romantique lol Mais Naruto non plus de toute façon, alors^^ Oui, c'est un viol, je dois bien le reconnaitre, bien que je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir écris ce genre de chose. Disons qu'on est clairement encré dans le fantasme, contrairement à Sans Contrefaçon qui se voulait très réaliste. Naruto n'est pas consentant mais il prend son pied, c'est ce qui rend la scène supportable, voir même agréable à lire^^ Je te confirme que si tu venais à te faire aborder par un mafieux, il te faudrait faire profil bas et fuir dès que possible lol. Ce n'est jamais bon de faire ami-ami avec c'est gens là ) Le coup du vol de la chevalière montre clairement la puérilité de Naruto, mais aussi, inconsciemment, son envie de garder quelque chose du yakusa qui l'a tenu dans ses bras ainsi. Bref, il est déjà sous le charme ! (Enfin, toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas gagné lol). Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour l'erreur commise dans le nom des perso ! Tu m'as sauvé sur ce coup là tu sais ? J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! A bientôt !_

_**Red apple : **__Coucou __ Merci beaucoup pour cette review pour le moins emportée^^ Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire plaisir à quelques amateurs du genre en écrivant cette histoire. J'aime explorer de nouvelles choses lorsque j'écris, le sm hotissime est dons une première pour moi ! Tes compliments sur mon écriture me font vraiment vraiment plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite ! Tu me donneras des nouvelles de ta culotte ? A bientôt !_


	3. Trois semaines plus tard

Bonjour !

Un grand merci à tous pour vos messages et vos encouragements !

Pour répondre à la question que certains m'ont posés, je publie un chapitre de cette histoire tous les premiers samedis du mois en référence aux films X diffusés sur canal +

Et oui, je suis très fière de ma connerie :D

.

**Les non logés** ayant laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent trouveront** une réponse** en fin de page!

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : 3 semaines plus tard…**

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Nouvelle slave de coups contre sa porte.

Naruto grimaça, le regard vitreux. Il aspira la salive s'échappant de sa bouche entre ouverte et se redressa dans son lit.

Très mauvaise idée.

Il retomba aussi sec sur son oreiller.

« Putain de merde, Naruto ! Ouvre cette porte ! hurla Kiba. »

« NARUTO ! LE CONCERT COMMENCE DANS DEUX HEURES ! JE TE CONSEILLE DE SORTIR DE LA SI TU NE VEUX PAS AVOIR A FAIRE A MOI ! hurla Sakura. »

_Elle est si douce_, pensa Naruto, sans se douter que sur le palier de sa porte ses amis s'étaient tous écartés de « la furie ».

Le concert ? Arf, foutu concert, se dit il. Il loucha vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il avait dormi six heures. Et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait besoin de dormir et surtout de décuver. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et appuya sur « 1 » puis sur « appeler ».

Dans le couloir où se trouvait sa porte de chambre retentit alors le générique de Doraemon, la sonnerie que Sakura avait programmé pour lui dans portable.

« ALLO ! hurla t elle en décrochant. »

« Doucement, gémit Naruto. »

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais, ABRUTI ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête, Sakura, s'énerva la blond. Alors arrête de crier ! »

« Ho, pardon Naruto sama, se moqua t elle. Naruto sama a mal à la tête ? Veut il que je lui apporte une aspirine ? Que je lui masse les pieds peut être ? »

« Heu… Non, merci. Mais c'est gentil de le proposer. Par contre, je voudrais bien que tu annules le concert de ce soir. »

« … »

« … »

« NON MAIS TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE ! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE CHAMBRE, NARUTO ! »

« Mais je suis malade Saku ! se plaignit le blond. »

« Ha, tu es malade ? Oui, effectivement, tu es un grand malade. Annuler le concert, NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?! »

« C'est exactement ça. Je ne suis pas bien du tout. Je crois que je vais vomir partout. »

« Eurk, tu es répugnant, marmonna t elle. Je te passe Kakashi sensei. »

« Oy ! Naruto, où as-tu encore été te saouler ? »

« Ha heu…Héhé… Comment vous savez que j'ai la gueule de bois ? »

« Tu n'es jamais malade. Tu es increvable. L'alcool est ton seul talon d'Achille. »

« Et les filles aussi, ricana Kiba, tout prés du manageur. »

« Il y a une fille avec toi ? demanda Kakashi. »

Naruto se retourna dans son lit, souleva le drap pour regarder dessous. Il avait le secret espoir qu'effectivement, une superbe plante se prélasserait prés de lui. Mais la vérité c'est que depuis trois semaines, il lui était devenu _impossible _de ramener la moindre fille dans son lit. Pas que les greluches ne se bousculent pas à sa porte ! Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Il _obéissait _à cet enfoiré de yakusa. Il avait envie de se mordre la langue pour en finir. Il avait vu ça dans un manga où le héro préférait se couper la langue et mourir d'une hémorragie plutôt que de livrer des informations au clan adverse. Lui, il était prêt à se mordre la langue plutôt que de livrer son cul au clan adverse.

Enervé par ses propres réflexions, il répondit :

« Nan, suis tout seul. »

« Bon, au moins une bonne chose, marmonna Kakashi. Ecoute, Naruto, reprit il, il y a eu quelques changements et je pense qu'il serait vraiment préférable que tu te prépares pour le concert, sans discuter. »

« Nan mais attendez, Sensei ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être malade ! Y compris aux supers stars ! »

« Qui est une super star ? répondit une voix froide dans le combiné. »

Naruto resta coi tandis qu'une sueur froide lui parcourait l'échine. C'était un _cauchemar_, n'est-ce pas ? Pris de panique, il raccrocha le téléphone.

Il resta un instant à regarder son portable, au milieu de ses draps. Il se sentait comme une bête traquée. Aux aboies. Ce sentiment s'amplifia encore lorsqu'il entendit qu'on s'affairait à ouvrir sa porte, et non plus à la défoncer.

Il sauta hors de son lit et attrapa un t-shirt dans sa valise. Il l'enfila précipitamment avant de rejoindre le petit salon, au moment même où sa porte s'ouvrait enfin sur les membres de son groupe, accompagnés de leur manager, de Sakura, de leurs gardes du corps - Lee et Tenten - ainsi que du directeur de l'hôtel, d'Uchiwa et de ses hommes.

Autant dire que ça faisait du beau monde, venu dans l'unique but de le sortir du lit !

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase. Il était bien trop éberlué. Sasuke le gratifia d'un petit sourire moqueur.

Kakashi paraissait soucieux et Sakura étrangement satisfaite. Les autres semblaient juste gênés et un peu perdus.

« Bonjour, Naruto. On m'a dit que tu faisais un caprice? Ce n'est pas correct. Je t'ai pourtant mieux éduqué que ça… »

Ces paroles, clairement provocatrices, eurent l'effet escompté. C'était si simple de manipuler le blond ! Le visage de celui-ci prit un air mauvais et ses poings se serrèrent.

« Va ta faire f… heu…voir ! Va te faire voir ! T'as rien à faire ici ! Sors ! »

L'hésitation de blond amusa grandement le yakusa, dont le sourire en coin s'agrandit encore. Il croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

« T-t-t, fit il en secouant la tête.»

Ce petit bruit agaça au plus au point le chanteur. Il se sentait humilié devant ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'autre le traiter ainsi devant eux !

« Lee, Tenten, débarrassez moi de cet homme! Ordonna t il, au bord de l'hystérie.»

Trop c'était trop ! Non mais pour qui se prenait ce type à la fin ! Il n'avait aucun droit de s'incruster comme ça dans sa vie ! Même quand il n'était pas là, c'était comme si sa présence menaçante lui collait à la peau ! Il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Maintenant !

Mais les gardes du corps ne bougeaient pas, se contentant de regarder Sasuke, comme attendant une réaction de la part du yakusa.

« Mais le regardez pas comme ça ! Je vous ai donné un ordre ! s'emporta Naruto en tapant du pied.»

Il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sasuke. Cependant, une voix plutôt désagréable mit un terme à sa contemplation.

« Ils ne sont plus sous tes ordres, Naruto, sombre idiot ! vitupéra Sakura, victorieuse. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

La déclaration de la jeune femme eut le mérite de calmer momentanément le blond.

« Sasuke-kun a racheté la Madara production. Il est notre nouveau boss, lui apprit-elle en relevant le menton.»

Le blond jeta un regard perdu vers ses amis et son manager. Kakashi semblait navré.

« C'est une blague ? lui demanda t-il.»

« Je suis désolé Naruto. J'aurais voulu te parler de ça plus tôt. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, n'étant pas l'actionnaire majoritaire de la Madara. Si ça peut te consoler, sache de Danzô a été définitivement évincé. »

Naruto avait toujours détesté Danzô, le PDG de la Madara production. Toutes ces informations le prenaient au dépourvu. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de rassembler ses idées, mais cet enfoiré de yakusa poursuivit :

« Bien, à présent que tu as compris la situation, tu vas aller t'habiller et donner le concert pour lequel tu es engagé. »

« Pas question ! »

Sa réponse avait fusé. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Rien que le fait que l'ordre émane de _lui_, l'avait poussé à refuser catégoriquement.

« Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu es viré. Karin, annules tous les concerts de Kyûbi. Prends rendez-vous avec tous les musiciens et le personnel du groupe afin de pouvoir négocier leur départ, débita le yakusa en affichant une parfaite indifférence. »

Les membres du groupe s'entre regardèrent, consternés. Ils tentèrent de s'intégrer à la conversation, Kiba en première ligne, mais les deux autres ne les voyaient même plus. Il s'agissait clairement d'un règlement de compte, uniquement entre eux.

« Peuh ! Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, les labels se bousculeront pour m'avoir dés qu'ils sauront que je suis libre ! contra Naruto, redonnant espoir à ses amis.»

Le visage de Sasuke se durcit et il s'approche du chanteur, clairement énervé. A cet instant, Sakura ne le trouvait plus du tout sympathique.

« Le problème, Naruto, c'est que tu n'es pas libre, siffla t-il. Tu m'appartiens, et je tâcherai de le faire savoir à tous. Personne ne t'ouvrira ses portes sans mon accord. Personne ne prendrait ce risque. »

La même confusion était lisible sur les visages de Kiba, Chôgi, Lee, Tenten et même Sakura, qui ne faisait plus du tout la maline. Seuls Kakashi et Shikamaru semblaient prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Mais c'est impuissant qu'ils regardèrent Naruto se jeter sur le yakusa, fou de colère. Le blond tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, poussant un cri à la hauteur de sa rage et de son ressentiment. Mais il n'atteint jamais l'autre, qui para son attaque, saisissant son poignet et le faisant tomber au sol. Les hommes de Sasuke n'avaient même pas fait mine de bouger.

« Je te hais ! hurla Naruto, à genoux devant la yakusa. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Une ordure ! Comment j'ai pu penser que… Salopard ! Putain de sale… »

La gifle avait été violente, lui faisant se mordre la langue, le coupant dans son élan de vulgarité. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

Kiba et Shikamaru avaient voulu intervenir, mais ils furent arrêter par Juugo et Kakashi. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à protester avec plus de vigueur, la voix de Sasuke se fit entendre, dénuée de toute émotion :

« J'en ai assez entendu. Si tu ne veux pas tenir tes engagements, nous en resterons là. »

Sur un signe de sa part, Juugo et Suigetsu se saisir de Naruto et le trainèrent à la suite du yakusa qui quittait la pièce. Encore une fois, Naruto tenta de se débattre comme un beau diable. Mais sitôt dans le hall de l'hôtel, il redevînt parfaitement calme afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Il redoutait plus que tout que cette affaire finisse à la une des tabloïdes. Il resta ainsi parfaitement stoïque, jusqu'à se retrouver une nouvelle fois assis aux côté de Sasuke, à l'arrière de sa berline.

Ce calme apparent avait également eu raison de son agitation intérieure, du moins, en partie. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Sasuke allait détruire toute sa vie, tout ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui il était enfin heureux.

Il adorait chanter. Il adorait être sur scène et partager son incroyable énergie avec le public. C'est vrai, il se moquait souvent de ses fans, mais ça faisait partie du jeu, de son personnage. Il avait en fait tellement besoin d'eux, de leur reconnaissance. Durant toute son enfance, il avait désespérément tenté d'être aimé par les autres. Pas simple lorsqu'on était le fils bâtard du grand Minato Namikaze, ancien dirigeant de Konaha, vénéré par toute la population pour avoir tirer la ville du gouffre de dettes dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais à quel prix. Ses parents avaient été assassinés par des yakusas, le laissant lui, tout juste né de leur union, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Une honte pour la société bourgeoise bien pensante. Il en avait bavé, dés son plus jeune âge. « Petit monstre, sale bâtard », la chansonnette raisonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Alors non, il ne laisserait pas un sale enfoiré de yakusa lui prendre encore une fois tout ce qu'il avait. Toute sorte de plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres lui avaient traversé la tête. Le plus efficace, selon lui, consistait à amadouer la perversité du mafieux. Oui, il était vraiment prêt à tout. Cependant, il se devait d'être un minimum subtil, même si ce n'était pas son fort. Surtout que, rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait l'estomac noué. Il tenta de laisser tomber ses épaules, pour avoir l'air décontracté.

Dans la voiture, un silence glacial régnait. Sasuke ne le regardait pas, préférant le paysage urbain défilant par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait voir que partiellement son profil, mais c'était suffisant pour remarquer la crispation de sa mâchoire.

« On va où ? finit-il par demander. »

« Je vais te déposer à la maison, lui répondit l'autre sans lui accorder plus d'attention. »

« A la maison ? »

« Hn. »

Pour le coup, Naruto était déstabilisé. Le yakusa parlait certainement de l'appartement où il l'avait conduit la première fois. Mais « à la maison », ça sonnait comme quelque chose de vraiment intime, que l'on partage avec les personnes que l'on aime. Son cœur se serra. Il avait beau avoir un appartement, il n'avait pas de « à la maison ». Il se raccrocha à la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

« Je veux aller au concert, déclara t-il. »

« C'est trop tard, se contenta de répondre Sasuke, posant enfin ses yeux froids sur lui. »

« Non, il reste une heure avant le début, insista Naruto, buté. »

« Peut être mais c'est trop tard. J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Les paroles du mafieux semblèrent si implacables aux oreilles du blond qu'il en resta un instant interdit. Puis l'énervement le gagna à nouveau et il s'employa sans plus attendre à la réalisation de son plan.

Il grimpa à califourchon sur les genoux de Sasuke et commença à l'embrasser comme un forcené. Autant dire que cela n'avait rien d'agréable pour le brun, qui resta de marbre. S'en rendant compte, et de plus en plus en colère, Naruto posa sa main sur le sexe du yakuza. Il le tripota quelques instants, sans douceur ni quelconque habilité.

Plus qu'agacé, l'autre l'attrapa par les épaules et le décolla de lui, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un chiot.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'autoriser à jouer la putain avec moi, Naruto ? lui demanda t-il en le fusillant du regard.»

« Qu… »

« Retourne à ta place, lui dit-il en le repoussant sur son côté du siège. »

Un désespoir sans fond s'abattit sur le leader de Kyûbi. Encore une fois, le mafieux l'avait poussé à bout. Il était épuisé et au bord des larmes. Peut être que s'il ne s'était pas couché à _14h du matin_, il aurait été plus combatif. Mais là, il avait juste envie de chialer et de se rouler en boule au fond de son lit.

« Ne fais pas ça… Ne me prive pas de ce que j'aime le plus… Je veux chanter… Je veux chanter… Je t'en supplie, murmura t-il en dernier recours. »

« Tu veux chanter ? Pourtant, il a fallu que je me déplace pour te sortir du lit ce soir. »

« J'étais fatigué… »

« C'est ton problème. Tu savais que tu devais donner un concert ce soir. Tu as délibérément choisi d'aller te saouler avec cet Idate. »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Co-comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai toujours un œil sur ce qui m'appartient, répondit l'autre avec suffisance. »

Sasuke lui caressa le visage. Le blond baissa la tête, à court d'arguments.

« Je t'autorise à y aller, à une condition. »

Naruto se redressa comme un ressort, faisant sourire tendrement le yakusa.

« Je veux que ce concert soit mémorable. Je veux que tu me montres que tu n'es pas un artiste ingrat et que ton public peut compter sur toi. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma musique, bougonna le chanteur en croisant les bras sur son torse. »

« Exact, confirma le brun. Mais ton public est aujourd'hui ma clientèle. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit satisfait, même avec de la daube, termina t-il dans un grand sourire. »

« Espèce de… »

Sasuke le coupa en l'embrassant. Le baiser était sans concession. Et pourtant, il était bon et doux. Rien à voir avec la précédente tentative du chanteur. A croire qu'il fallait être un sale enfoiré de yakusa pour réussir un tel tour de force. Mais Naruto était bien trop heureux et soulager pour s'en plaindre. Il reteint de justesse une exclamation de dépit quand l'autre mit fin à leur échange.

« Dernière condition, précisa Sasuke en lui tenant toujours la nuque. Ce soir, après le concert, tu rentres directement à mon appartement. »

Naruto accepta. Puis il croisa les bras et ronchonna, pour la forme.

.

.

La maquilleuse avait fait du bon boulot et, sur scène, l'hématome que la gifle de Sasuke lui avait laissé sur la joue ne se voyait pas. Le concert avait été mémorable. Naruto avait décidé de ne plus réfléchir. Penser lui ferait bien trop peur. Il préférait de loin se laisser guider par son instinct. Et sur scène, il avait été animal. Sentir, ressentir. Le son si fort que la musique en vibrait dans son corps, physiquement. La chaleur du public qui l'enflammait. Ses paroles provocatrices qui le consumaient.

S'il avait su que Sasuke le regardait, lorsqu'il avait laissé tomber ses bracelets de cuir, dévoilant aux yeux de tous ses tatouages, son appartenance… Peut être en aurait-il rougit. Mais rien n'était moins sûr car ce soir Naruto ne se posait plus de questions. Son cœur aurait pu lâcher s'il s'y était risqué.

Même après le dernier rappel, lorsqu'il avait rejoint sa loge, il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'avait rien vu de ceux qui le suivaient. Il évoluait dans un univers ouaté dont le seul dieu était Sasuke.

Il était monté à l'arrière de la limousine, aux côtés du yakusa. Kakashi s'était occupé de rassurer les autres.

Il était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet, épuisé. Ailleurs.

Dans l'ascenseur, le mafieux lui avait saisi le menton pour lui donner un baiser dévorant. Et il s'y était laissé entrainer sans protester, passant ses bras au cou de l'autre. Incroyablement réceptif. Sans honte. Sasuke avait sourit. La nuit serait prometteuse.

« Va te préparer, j'ai encore quelques coups de téléphone à donner, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement. »

A présent, Naruto déambulait dans la chambre du yakusa, pieds nus sur le parquet, une serviette autour des reins. Il posa un instant ses paumes sur la baie vitrée, observant les lumières de la ville en contre bas. Une goutte d'eau glissa de ses cheveux mouillés, le long de sa nuque puis de son dos. Il frissonna. Jusque là, il n'avait pas osé ouvrir les placards qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais il se décida, désirant se couvrir de vêtements propres.

Dans la penderie, il ne trouva que des costumes sombres. Et, sur les étagères, quelques caleçons et maillots de corps. La cravache était posée là, négligemment, entre deux piles de blanc. L'image sembla incongrue à Naruto, qui n'osa tout d'abord pas toucher cet objet de perdition. Son souffle était tremblant et le froid qu'il ressentait s'intensifia. Il finit par tendre la main et caresser la tige du bout des doigts. Le plaisir cuisant que Sasuke avait su lui infliger avec cet instrument diabolique lui revint en mémoire, troublant chaque fibre de son corps.

« Tu en as envie ? »

Naruto sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Sasuke arriver. Il le regarda un moment, sans comprendre. Il suivit des yeux chacun de ses mouvements, lorsqu'il empoigna la cravache.

« Répond. Est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

Le blond avait la bouche sèche et il avala difficilement sa salive.

«N-non, souffla t-il. »

Non… Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'assumer.

Avec un geste brusque, Sasuke jetât la cravache sur le fauteuil. Puis il attrapa Naruto par la taille pour l'embrasser avec fougue et exigence. Après quelques secondes, le leader de Kyûbi y répondit, avec la même force, arrachant un gémissement de contentement au mafieux.

Ce n'était pas encore de la passion qui guidait le chanteur. Mais on en était proche.

_Si proche_, se disait Sasuke.

Mais c'était bien de la rage. De la voracité. Le yakusa avait libérer la bête qui habitait son amant. Et il se ferait un plaisir de la dompter. Il fit tomber au sol la serviette qui ceignait les hanches du blond, avant de défaire sa propre ceinture et d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il tenta ensuite de se reculer, mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas ainsi, dévorant sa bouche de plus belle. Les ongles de Sasuke creusèrent un sillon dans le dos du blond, jusqu'à sa nuque où il se saisit d'une poignée de ses cheveux. Avec autorité, il tira dessus, obtenant enfin la redissions du chanteur, dont les yeux le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension.

Le brun se lécha les lèvres pour absorber la salive les maculant.

« Tu as été un vilain garçon aujourd'hui, hein Naruto ? chuchota t-il. »

L'autre acquiesça, tout en le défiant du regard. Cela lui donna envie de le bouffer.

« Si tu n'as pas envie que je te punisse, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais te faire pardonner ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Avec un sourire suffisant, Sasuke se servit de sa prise sur les cheveux blonds pour forcer le chanteur à s'agenouiller devant lui. Puis il guida son visage jusqu'à sa braguette entrouverte.

Un instant, il vit une lueur de colère poindre dans les grands yeux bleus. Mais son petit animal ne broncha pas, laissant le lâcher-prise le submerger de nouveau. C'était si facile d'obéir sagement. Et c'était si bon aussi. Plus de questions. Juste des sensations.

Comme celle du tissu fin entre sa joue endolorie et le sexe de Sasuke, grossissant. Il s'y frotta comme un chaton. Honteusement, il aimait que le yakusa l'appelle ainsi.

Du bout des doigts, il crocheta l'élastique du caleçon et le baissa lentement. La chair de son visage rencontra celle, chaude et douce, du sexe qu'il croyait détester. Mais c'était avant. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce soir en tous cas.

Ses mains amenèrent le gland jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il savait ce qui lui faisait plaisir, à lui. Il aimait qu'on joue avec ses nerfs. Pas le yakusa. Aussi prit-il immédiatement la tête de l'érection en bouche, goulument.

« Hummm chaton… »

Gagné. C'est comme ça qu'aimait le voir Sasuke : affamé. Les mains sur son crâne se crispèrent et le forcèrent à en prendre plus dans sa bouche. Alors il suça, et suça encore, salivant abondement, laissant ses doigts être de la partie, de temps en temps.

Il demandait pardon. Ho oui… Il demandait pardon de tout son corps, les yeux clos, la respiration calme, la langue câline. Par moments, il enfouissait le sexe au fond de sa gorge, le nez dans la toison de poils bruns. L'odeur mâle. Les mouvements hypnotiques.

_Enivrant_. C'était le mot sur ses lèvres, avec le goût du sexe.

Sasuke interrompit sa transe, ses yeux noirs allumés. C'est encore en le tirant par les cheveux qu'il le releva. De la salive avait coulé sur le poignet du chanteur. Il la lécha, jusqu'aux bouts de son annulaire, avant d'y glisser sa chevalière, frappée de l'éventail des Uchiwa.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'en défaire. Rompre tes engagements avec moi te couterait trop cher, chaton. »

Le ton se voulait suave, mais la menace était bien réelle. Des promesses d'enfer tourbillonnaient dans l'encre de son regard. Pour toute réponse, Naruto vint frotter son bassin contre sa cuisse. Un chaton excité, ça ne réfléchissait pas, voilà tout. Et de toute façon, avait-il besoin de répondre ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à _ça_.

La main de Sasuke vint caresser sa fesse, faisant trembler tout son corps comme de la gelée. Ho oui… Comme il voulait être soumis à cette main.

Il était acculé contre le corps ferme du yakusa, qui s'était défait de sa chemise lorsque Naruto lui prodiguait ses délicieuses attentions. Il le bouscula jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le fit s'allonger en douceur.

Les contradictions de Sasuke entrainaient celles de Naruto, encore et encore.

Un baiser, une morsure à la lèvre.

Une caresse, des torpilles dans les yeux.

Une claque sur les fesses, un sexe qui se dresse.

Le brun se délesta de son pantalon et se lova entre les douces cuisses du chanteur. Il parsema son délicieux petit corps de baisers humides et d'attouchements incendiaires.

On était bien loin des coups de cravache et des mains menottées. Mais le résultat était le même : Naruto semblait dérouté. Sasuke tenta d'attraper son regard, mais les yeux bleus ne savaient plus où se poser, ne savaient plus comment ne pas pleurer. Le souffle était saccadé. Le yakusa tendit une main secourable et vint caresser sa joue meurtrie.

« Tu as mal ? demanda t-il quand le blond eut repris ses esprits. »

« Un peu… »

Le mafieux embrassa tendrement la peau enflée.

« Arrête ça ! vitupéra sa victime. »

Il sourit. Il avait retrouvé son chaton combatif.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Il passa les mains sous ses genoux et lui écarta largement les jambes. Le manque de réaction du chanteur l'incita à plus. Il poussa jusqu'à ce que les cuisses de Naruto se plaquent contre ses flans, dévoilant tout de ses parties les plus intimes.

Le leader des Kyûbi n'en menait pas large. Mais il persistait à afficher une expression de défie, malgré son excitation grandissante et ses pommettes rougies.

Le yakusa le gratifia d'un petit sourire supérieur.

« Tiens-moi tes jambes comme ça, chaton, susurra t-il»

C'est en gardant son regard rivé au sien que Naruto s'exécuta. De quoi aurait-il pu avoir honte ? Sasuke avait déjà tout vu de lui, y compris dans les positions les plus humiliantes qui soient.

« Bon garçon, s'amusa l'autre. »

Le blond du se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui dire de se la fermer.

Et puis, la bouche de Sasuke était _déjà_ sur la chair tendre de sa cuisse, faisant remonter des frissons le long de son échine. Le brun frottait son nez et ses lèvres contre sa peau. Avec douceur. Toujours plus bas. Descente inexorable jusqu'au point de non retour, là où la langue vînt le cajoler de la plus intime des façons.

L'anus et le dessous des bourses étaient léchés avec le plus grand soin.

Naruto se délectait de chaque coup de langue.

Sasuke se délectait de chaque gémissement étouffé.

Plus ça allait, plus le chanteur tirait sur ses jambes, désireux de plus de chair exposée. De plus de chair _honorée_. Et le yakusa ne se faisait pas prier. Sa langue titillait, lapait, s'enfonçait. Sa bouche salivait, aspirait, bécotait.

Naruto ? Naruto qui ? Ici il n'y avait qu'un _gentil_ chaton et son _gentil_ maître.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le leader des kyûbi se mit à miauler lorsque Sasuke invita ses doigts à la partie. Dedans…Dehors. Dedans, dedans…Dehors. Dedans, dedans, dedans…Dehors.

Dehors…Dehors…

« Hum, nan ! se plaignit Naruto. »

« Du calme, chaton, j'arrive, susurra le mafieux. Je vais te baiser comme il faut. »

Il referma sa main pleine de lubrifiant sur son sexe et se masturba quelques secondes, faisant geindre un peu plus le blond.

Ses paumes, essuyées contre les draps, vinrent se poser sur les genoux du chanteur, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ses cuisses.

« C'est bon, Naruto, laisse-moi faire. »

La voix calme et l'emploie du prénom : Il se voulait rassurant, voyant bien que son amant était épuisé, ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était. Qui pouvait assurer une nuit torride après avoir donné deux heures de concert ? En n'ayant dormi que quelques heures en deux jours? Sans prendre de coke ? Et Naruto n'en prenait pas. Il s'était renseigné.

Le blond laissa ses mains quitter ses jambes et retomber sur les draps.

« Bon garçon, murmura Sasuke avant de le prendre tout doucement. »

Il infligeât au chanteur une pénétration à la lenteur insoutenable. Naruto chouina jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit entièrement enfoncé en lui. Puis il tendit un bras vers lui, demandant silencieusement au brun qu'il se rapproche. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'embrasser ses doigts avec désinvolture, avant de commencer à aller et venir en lui, langoureusement. La main tendue s'échoua sur l'oreiller.

Le blond était déçu par ce refus. Il ne voyait pas le regard tendre et chaud posé sur lui, trop accaparé par ses propres sentiments. Brusquement, il dégagea une de ses jambes de la poigne du yakusa. Le regard coléreux, il posa son pied sur son torse et le repoussa.

Vive comme un fouet, une main vînt claquer sa cuisse, le faisant crier. Puis elle agrippa sa hanche, le forçant à encaisser de brutaux coups de reins.

Mais loin de s'en plaindre, il s'en délecta.

« Hum…Han ! Oui… Plus fort ! »

Sans plus tergiverser, le mafieux lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Sans répit, il le pénétra encore et encore. Rapidement, puissamment. Jusqu'au point de rupture. Il transpirait abondement, peinant à maintenir sa prise sur la taille du blond.

Naruto hurlait. C'était tellement bon qu'il était pris de nausée. Encore une fois, cet enfoiré de yakusa l'avait poussé à bout. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de rage ou de plaisir. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus effilés, tout comme son souffle. Son éjaculation se fit aussi silencieuse que sa jouissance fut grande. Les spasmes de son anus, ainsi que l'expression extatique sur son visage, entrainèrent la perte de Sasuke. Les dents serrées, il se répandit longuement dans sa chaude intimité.

Avec douceur, il se retira du corps de son amant, qui ne bougeât pas d'un iota. Le chanteur avait le souffle court et les yeux voilés de sommeil. Avec un pan du drap qu'il tira sur eux, il essuya la sueur sur les tempes et le torse de Naruto. Il passa un bras sous la nuque du blond et éteignit la lumière. Il écouta leurs respirations se calmer. Il était satisfait de pouvoir dormir avec son chaton prés de lui. Bientôt, il l'espérait, cette satisfaction serait partagée.

« Pourquoi avoir racheté Madara Production ? lui demanda l'objet de ses pensées. »

Il rouvrit les yeux et gouta la réponse sur sa langue, souriant dans l'obscurité.

« Parce que posséder ton corps ne me suffit pas, répondit-il en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux humides du blond. »

Son ton avait été railleur et désinvolte. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsque le leader des Kyûbi se retourna pour se blottir contre son torse. Il referma immédiatement ses bras sur lui, comme le plus délicieux des pièges.

.

.

Tout de suite, retrouvez un **extrait du chapitre quatre** sur mon LiveJournal.

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non logés:**

**Matt** : Coucou Merci pour la review ! Heureuse de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment^^ Ce n'est pas vraiment un pseudo viol. C'est un viol. Et je m'étais juré de ne JAMAIS en écrire. Mais voilà, la scène s'est imposée à moi. J'ai pas eu le choix ! Pour ma défense, Naruto prend son pied. Et ça, je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver dans la réalité. Et cette PURE fiction ne va pas s'arrêter avant le point finale, car elle est dors et déjà rédigée ;) J'aurais donc peut être le plaisir d te retrouver dans un mois^^ A bientôt !

**Guest** : J'espère que tu te reconnaitras^^ Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, je t'assure que ce n'est pas vain ! ça me galvanise ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura fait plaisir :) A bientôt !

**Niak** : Coucou Merci pour cette review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Alors donc, je me suis bonifiée au second chapitre. J'espère donc avoir fait encore mieux avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Je te dis à dans un mois ?

**Pauline :** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment ! Je t'avoue que j'ignore si fan peut prendre un « e » ou non, mais je vais continuer à le faire car il est important que les lecteurs comprennent bien que le publique de Naruto est essentiellement féminin. Ce n'est pas très heureux, quand on sait qu'une fane est une feuille. Mais bon, faut savoir fermer les yeux sur certaines choses pour le bien de la fanfic mdr. A bientôt !

**La limace :** Coucou Dame Limace Ho oui…. Oui oui oui…. Que tu es vilaine de lire cette histoire :D Alors….que dire de moi qui l'ai écrite o_O lol C'est bien une romance. J'espère que tu commences à le sentir. Même si ce n'est pas une histoire fleur bleue. La vie, mes propres histoires, celles de mes amies, m'ont appris que l'amour peut prendre bien des formes et que, parfois, on se jette à cœur perdu dans quelque chose qui ne nous ressemble pas. On a des révélations sur nous même. On teste, on fait machine arrière, ou on fonce. Parfois aussi, on a des regrets. Mais voilà, la vie c'est quand même mieux quand c'est un peu épicée ;) Question épices, Naruto est tombé sur un piment rouge passion lol Nous trouvons, d'un point de vu extérieur, que ce que subit Naruto est humiliant. Mais l'humiliation n'existe que s'il y a un public pour trouver cela humiliant. Hors, pour Naruto il n'y a que Sasuke. Et clairement, Sasuke ne veut pas humilier Naruto. Il veut le rendre fou, qu'il lâche prise sur son corps, qu'il se laisse aller et qu'il se soumette entièrement à lui sans réfléchir. Bref, Naruto a honte, certes, mais il peut petit à petit passer outre puisque cette honte n'est pas sanctionner par un jugement lui donnant raison d'être. Bref, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, comme souvent dans mes réponses lol. Alors, à ton avis, Naruto a laissé la chevalière pour faire comprendre à Sasuke d'arrêter de lui courir après, ou au contraire, pour lui dire « Aller, viens, viens me chercher » ? Je te laisse méditer :) A très vite !

**Li **: Coucou :) Etrangement, je ne suis pas super branchée bdsm moi non plus lol Mais faut dire que Asami et Akihito pourraient convertir n'importe qui mdr Et, pour répondre à ta question, oui, cela ne sera que du SasuNaru. Je suis bien d'accord qu'une bêta lectrice serait topissime. Mais celle que je veux fait de la résistance lol J'espère que ce troisième chapitre t'aura plu ) A bientôt !

**Didiineookami** : J'espère que tu as toujours aussi chaud après ce troisième chapitre ;) La suite dans un mois ^^ A bientôt !

**Likou :** Merciiiii ! Et ne t'en fait pas, cette histoire est entièrement rédigée, bien au chaud sur mon disque dur :) A bientôt !

**Sila :** Coucou Merci pour la review ! Et oui, c'est flippant un yakuza pervers lol Tu culpabilises ? Holà, faut pas, tout ceci n'est qu'une fiction ;) Je ne cautionne en aucun cas le viol et j'ai bien conscience qu'une personne violée ne peut pas prendre son pied. Là, on est purement dans le fantasme ! Alors relaxe, et profite :) Oui, je suis bel et bien en train de te tirer du côté obscur de la force mdr A bientôt !


End file.
